The Rise and Fall of a Viking
by Lost in the Twilight Zone
Summary: The title says it all. I really dont want to give it away. Please review. Rated T for just in case. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

**Asgard: a beautiful place of peace and prosperity. A home to gods and goddesses. Asgard was my home. I was born and raised in Asgard till that one faithful day. Before I can get into what happened I must give a back round on how things went wrong. **

**Chapter One**

** I was not like all the other girls in Asgard. Being a girl you were expected to learn to be polite and responsible. Do what ever you were told and when you were told. You had to dress nice and wear dresses. But that was not my style. I liked running around and being loud. Having fun fighting other kids pretending to be warriors off to battle the frost giants. Many gods and goddesses did not approve of this but that's just how I was and I was not alone. There were a few other girls that were like me. We often joined forces against the boys when we would pretend battle. Once we reached the age of five we were sent to Battle lessons. I was one of three girls their, the rest were boys. The teacher would give us the basics and then lets us spar. I was always with the same group: Me, Siff, and Freja. We were the only girls and well we had to stick together. One day during battle practice a boy kept making snide remarks about girls not being able to fight. **

**"If you asked me girls should be kept at home and away from battle." said the boy. "Good thing nobody asked you Goldie locks!" I shouted at him. I had a very short temper for a ten year old and everyone knew to fear it. All the boys burst out laughing and the yellow haired boy began to blush. "Do you know who I am?' he asked "I am an Odin son." That honestly didn't make a difference to me. "Are you I thought you were a girl with all that hair." The boys face turned beat read and he started to run at me. I never back down from a challenge so I ran at him too. We were about to collide when a hand grabbed us. There was Odin smiling down at us. He put some distance from me and the boy and turned to me. "Hello there. I see your enjoying your practice a little too much." I blushed. I didn't want to get in trouble by Odin. He smirked and asked "What is your name child?" "My name is Loviisa." I said. He smiled and said "Loviisa you must learn to control your temper. It is not good for a young one to have so much anger." I nodded to show I understood. Odin then turned and looked down at the boy with a frown on his face. "I thought I raised you better than to attack a girl? You must never do so again. Do you understand Thor?" Thor looked up at his father and nodded his head. Practice was over and I walked off with Siff and Freja. We walked for a while and finaly someone spoke. Siff turned and said "Why did you do that? Why did you have to attack Thor?" I stopped walking and looked at her. "Because he insulted us. He had to be corrected." ** "He didn't mean anything by it. He was just joking." I turned and looked at her. She looked upset. "Why does it matter? You have never said anything before when we yell at the boys." Her face started to get pink "I never yell anything at the boys its you who always says something! You need to control your self or else your going to get us in trouble!" " Control myself! How can you say that? I've always defended you Siff and now you choose to yell at me about my temper!" I could tell I was starting to loose my temper. Freja had a nervous look on her face. "Come on guys. Stop fighting." I looked at Siff, she looked angrier than I've ever seen her. I decided to walk away before I really lost it. "You're just jealous! You wish you were more like a boy so you could fight and not be looked down upon!" I turned around and looked at Siff. "You think I'm jealous of Thor and the boys? Wow Siff and I thought you were smart. I'm not jealous of anyone! I'm proud to be a girl warrior, there's not many of us and I like that I'm one of a rare kind." Siff's eyes started to mist. She looked at Freja. "What do you think? Do you think she's just jealous and needs to control her temper?" Freja looked torn. She was friends with both of us and didn't want to insult the other. I couldn't wait any longer for Freja to answer. "You know what Siff? I think you like Thor. I see the way you look at him. It's obvious." Siff blushed and I saw Freja stiffen and give Siff a dirty look. "If you care more about that boy then our friendship then leave I don't want to be bothered with you anymore!" Siff started to cry "Fine! You won't have to be bothered with me anymore! I'm leaving!" I watched Siff run away crying. I turned around and looked at Freja. "What?" She looked at me and said "You do realize you made a big mistake. You just lost one of your best friends." " She's no friend of mine. If you want to talk to her go ahead I won't stop you." Freja turned and walked away, "I wasn't asking permission." With that I watched my friend walk away and things were never the same since.

**Chapter Two**

Years went by. I soon got what I wanted. To be known as warrior but not in a good way. People feared me. I would fight people for just looking at me the wrong way. I was seventeen and very angry. Odin was starting to grow tired of my antics. He would often speak to me and I would pretend to listen and leave and get into a fight an hour later. I started to seclude my self. Going to the forest to be alone and read my books. But for some reason I would always feel like I was being watched.

One day while I was a book I heard a load crack and a yelp. I jumped up looking around for what made the noise. I saw two feet in front of me a boy getting up and dusting himself off. He looked up at me and gave me a nervous grin. I smiled and sat back down and began to read my book again. I was about to read a good part when I heard a "Hello." I looked up to see the boy looking at me smiling. I decided to ignore him and hope that he would go away. I continued to read when he spoke again. "I know this will sound odd but I've been watching you and I would like to talk to you." I answered back without looking up from my book. "You're right that does sound odd and I can't say I would like to talk to you." I looked up to find him frowning and looking at me with sad eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you. I only wish to be friends." I rolled my eyes. I've heard that line before and didn't care to hear it again. "Fine if you wish me to leave I shall." And with that last remark he disappeared. I was a little curious to how he left so quickly. I wondered aloud "how did he do that?" "It's quite simple actually. I just disappear. It comes naturally" I jumped what felt like six feet in the air and looked up to see the boy in the tree laughing at my surprise. "I thought you said you were going to leave?" I sneered at him. I didn't like company anymore. I liked being alone. He looked shocked that I wasn't smiling. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you actually wanted me to leave. I shall go." He hoped down from the tree and looked at me again with those sad eyes. I was looking into them and noticed they were green. They were quite beautiful. Like they wanted to tell me a story. But I quickly snapped out of it and sat down to read my book in peace. That night I dreamt about those eyes.

**Chapter Three**

The next day I went for a swim in the lake. I felt like I was being watched again. I came to the surface expecting to see the boy again but found Thor and a few friends looking at me. "What do you want Thor?" I yelled to him. He smiled he always liked to bother me. "I just wish to swim. Is that a problem?" "It is if your girlfriend doesn't know." Thor has been dating Siff for quite some time. He was always the flirt and even thought me and Siff separated on bad terms I still cared for her. Thor looked at me and frowned. "You're no fun Loviisa. I just wish to swim with you and maybe get to know you." Thor was about to get into the water when a hand pulled him back. It was the boy. He looked at Thor with a dark look on his face. "Thor get away from her. When a maiden asks you to leave her alone you do so." Thor smirked and looked at the boy. "Loki leave me be. I shall do what I want when I want." Loki looked even more serious, "Have you forgotten about Siff or should I mention the other girl you have been watching." Thor seemed to be angry with the fact that Loki had known about the other girl. "Leave Thor before this matter turns for the worst." Thor looked at Loki and then looked at me. "Pardon me maiden but I seem to be needed else were." With that Thor walked away, bumping into Loki while leaving with his friends. Loki was looking down at ground for a few minutes. I was waiting for him to say something. "Are you ok?" I said. I couldn't take the silence anymore. He smiled still looking down, "Yes. I'm fine." "Then why are you looking down?" He smirked again and said "I do not wish to stare and make you uncomfortable. I do believe you do not like my company." I blushed realizing he was quoting me. "I'm sorry that I said that. You seem to be very nice. You didn't deserve my rudeness." He smiled again but did not respond. "Well are you going to come in the water or just look at the dirt all day?" He looked up and smiled again. "I would love to join you but I'm not much of a swimmer." I smiled at him, "ok then ill come out and join you." I swam to the shallow part and walked out. He continued to look down again. I started to laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked. "Well you are. You keep looking down and hiding those beautiful green eyes from me." His face shot up and flashed a shocking smile at me. "Would you like to join me on a walk through the woods." He asked smiling. "Of course I would." We walked through the woods for hours. Laughing and talking about each other. He seemed so different from what I heard people say about Thor's brother. They always warned me about him but he was always so kind and friendly. We became close in the last week we spent together. We often sat in the forest reading books to each other. I was reading a book out loud when turned to me and said "What do you like most about me?" I looked at him, "You do realize I was up to a great part and you interrupted it." He looked at me completely serious. His were staring at me as if they were searching my soul. "Seriously Loviisa, what do you like most about me?" I could tell he was serious. "Why does it matter I like all of you." He continued to stare at me. "Ok ok. I like your eyes. They're so beautiful." His face lit up. "I'm glad you like them." I smiled glad to get back to the book. I started to read again when I felt his hand on my cheek. I felt my face get hot and turned and looked at him. "Loki what are you…" that's all I could get out before he brought his face close to mine and kissed me. It was great. He was so gentle and warm. He pulled away smiling at me. We started to laugh and I laid my head on his shoulder. "So does this make us a couple?" Loki asked. I wasn't sure if I wanted a relationship. I liked being alone but I did enjoy Loki's company. I looked up and smiled at him. "Yeah I guess you can say that." He smiled and pulled me closer. "What do you say we finish this book?" I started to laugh and let him continue the story.

**Chapter Four**

The next few months were great. I began to socialize more with Loki's assistance. I didn't need much help. I knew how to talk to people but the problem was people didn't want to talk to me. I had quite the reputation as a loose cannon. Many people were cautious around me but I soon started gaining peoples trust. I no longer resided in the forest and went to events in Asgard. I was often found in the library and in the dinning hall. Even though people started accepting me again, there were two individuals I had not spoken to.

I was sitting in the Library one evening enjoying a book when someone pulled up a chair in front of me. I looked up expecting to see Loki when I saw Siff looking right at me. "Hello." She smiled at me and said "Is that all you have to say?" I smirked what was she expecting a full apology? "Yeah I think that's how people start conversations but if you know a different way go ahead." She rolled her eyes. "Same old Loviisa, always being sarcastic. What I meant are you going to apologize?" Of course she wanted an apology. The same old Siff always demanding things. "I'll apologize when you apologize, Siff." She looked completely taken back by what I said. "You think I need to apologize? Are you serious Loviisa?" I smirked "Please lower your voice Siff I don't wish to get kicked out of the library." I returned to my book ignoring the dirty look she was giving me. Next thing I knew my book was out of my hand and soaring through the air. "What the hell Siff? I really liked that book!" "Of course you care more about the book then your friends!" I was surprised she still considered us friends, it through me off. I started tripping over my words when Siff interrupted me. "I know we haven't spoken in years but I've always considered you to be a great friend." I was so confused. She always avoided me and now she chooses to talk to me. "If were such great friends then why have you ignored me? You always look in the opposite direction when I come by." She looked down at the desk. "I don't like that you're with Loki. He's no good; you do realize he's the god of mischief?" I smirked. "Why do you care who I'm with? You don't have the right to make judgments' Siff. You're with a man who can't keep his eyes off other women." Her face was no longer friendly. She jumped out of her chair and started shouting, "You have no right to say that about Thor! He's a great man and a great warrior! He's ten times the god Loki is!" Why did she have to bring Loki into this? "Loki is good to me. I don't know if you can say the same about Thor but if you have faith in him then that's great. I'm going to leave now before I loose my temper." I got out of my chair and picked up my book. I looked at Siff and saw the same face I looked at the day we stopped talking.

**Chapter Five**

After my argument with Siff people started talking again. Everyone doubted that I changed for the better. I ignored the looks and continued living my life. Loki and my relationship was growing stronger daily. He supported me no matter what people said. He turned and looked at me one day in the library. "Are you going to talk to Freja or avoid her like your avoiding Siff?" I couldn't believe he asked that. "I'm not avoiding anyone. Siff and I had a disagreement and now we're keeping are distance, that is perfectly fine." He gave me that classic Loki look, like he knew there was more to the story. Which there was; I was avoiding Siff. I didn't want to argue again, I respected Siff even though she annoyed the hell out of me that day. "You know Loviisa I can tell you're lieing. Please talk to Freja, you two were good friends and now you have the opportunity to talk again." He gave me a smile that always melted my heart. "Fine I'll talk to her but I'm going to talk to Siff for a good long time." He chuckled "That's all I can ask."

I honestly didn't know how I was going to talk to Freja. We didn't leave on bad terms, well we did but she could have chosen to still be my friend. I decided I would just walk up to her and say hello. The problem was where ever Siff was Freja was not far behind.


	2. Continuation

I soon learned from close observation that Freja liked to practice her skills by her self. That was my opportunity to talk to her alone. I decided I would talk to her the next day.

The next day I went to the practice area. There was Freja practicing alone like I knew she would. I took a deep breath and walk up to her. She was swinging her spear around and I don't think she noticed me because she almost hit me with it. I dropped to the ground nearly avoiding being stabbed. Freja looked startled and then her face seemed to relax. I smiled up at her; I didn't know what to say. It had been so long. "If you're expecting an apology I won't give it to you." She turned her back to me. I could tell she wasn't happy to see me. "Freja I'm not here for an apology. I'm here to apologize. I shouldn't have asked you to choose between me and Siff. It wasn't fair." Freja turned and looked at me a look of annoyance on her face. "You didn't ask me Loviisa, you forced me to choose. You secluded your self from the rest of the world; my friend was no longer there." I nodded in agreement. She was completely right, I did leave the world. "I'm sorry for abandoning you. Leaving was a cowardice thing to do." She was still looking down at me. "I never knew you to be a coward so why don't we test you to see if you're still a warrior?" I smiled at her I could never deny a person who wanted a fight. I stood up and looked at the weapons rack. What to choose from? So many weapons but I saw a weapon that caught my eye, a sword. I picked it up, it was a bit heavy for me but that made the battle all the more fun. "Did you choose your weapon yet?" I smiled she was trying to get me to loose my temper. "Patience my friend, there's no need to rush into your destruction." Freja snorted at my comment. I walked out onto the field and smirked at her. "Ready to loose Freja? There's still time to give up." "I'll give up when you become even tempered." I smiled "Fair enough, I guess you want to fight." With that we lunged at each other. It was quite the battle. She was quite fast with her spear faster then most. I found it challenging to avoid it but not challenging enough. I blocked her blows with ease. I felt at home again. Finally able to show how skillful I was. As we were fighting a crowd started to form. To give the crowd a little show I decided to taunt Freja. "Well Freja, you're quite the warrior. I'm a bit disappointed though I thought you would have improved since the last time we battled." Freja just grunted and tried to jab me with her spear. I jumped out of the way and charged at her. The battle was getting fierce I noticed out of the corner of my eye a man with blond hair. So Thor decided to watch. "Freja your man is watching. Oh wait my mistake he's Siff's man he's just been watching you. Silly me making such a horrible mistake." After that comment a lot of things happened at once. My sword flew out of my hand and I hit the ground hard with Freja's spear inches from my face. The crowd started to clap and I noticed Thor had left but in his place an angry Siff stood glaring at me. I looked away from Siff and focused on Freja. She looked annoyed at first but I saw the smile playing on her lips. "Are you going to help me up or just leave me on the ground?" Freja smiled and gave me a hand. "How can you help her Freja?" I turned to see Siff storming over to me and Freja. "Well hello to you to." I said with a smirk on my face. "Don't start Loviisa. Freja I thought I told you to avoid her. She's no good, all she does is cause trouble and she's dating a trouble maker." I was shocked that Siff would say that. Who the hell was she to judge? "Um Siff, I'm not sure if you realize but I'm standing right here you ass." I could feel my temper rising. Freja rolled her eyes. I could tell she was tired of hearing us argue like we did in old times. "Guys please stop before this gets out of hand and Siff I don't appreciate what you just said about Loviisa. Yeah she's a bit of a pain in the ass but she's our friend and you have no right at all to pass judgment on her." With that statement I smiled I felt like me and Freja were friends again. Siff of course rolled her eyes. "Please Freja; you're only saying that because you don't want her to kick your ass." Freja's face went from calm to angry in a matter of seconds. "Siff if your so tuff why don't you say what you told me about Loki and Loviisa?" With that my face started getting hot. What the hell was she saying? "So Siff you've been running your mouth? Tell me what you've been saying!" Siff took a step back. She looked frightened. Freja grabbed my shoulder, I didn't realize it but I took a step forward. Siff smirked, "Look at you, having to be restrained like an animal. So sad and people were saying you changed for the better." Siff started to laugh. With that I charged at her. Freja didn't even try to stop me, she let me go. I jumped on Siff swing my fists. She managed to get me off her and grabbed a sword. I lunged for mine in time to block her from stabbing me. I pushed her back and got to my feet. I ran at her with such furry. Our swords crashed into each other both trying to push the others sword out of their hand. I started to laugh "Siff is this really the best you can do. I'm sure with having Thor as a boyfriend you would have to be much stronger." Siff growled at me and I felt her pushing harder. I saw Freja out of the corner of my eye. She was running toward us. I shoved Siff and she fell on her ass. I smirked at Siff trying to get up quickly. "Guys please stop! There's no need for this! We used to be friends!" I ignored Freja's yells and charged at Siff. Siff wasn't ready for my attack, she collapsed under my blow. I stood over her smiling. I was waiting for her to try to attack me. Siff turned and looked at me. She started to laugh, "Look at you, your still the same old Loviisa. A monster hidden from the world." I was about to strike her when a strong grip pulled me back. I tried to get out of the grip but it was to strong. I turned to see who pulled me off of Siff and there was Loki looking utterly concerned. "Calm down Loviisa, there's no need to strike her again she's down." I looked into his green eyes and saw the concern in them. I turned and looked at Siff. She looked terrible; blood was dripping from her mouth and nose and she had cuts and bruises all over her. I felt something welling in side me. I wasn't sure what it was but all of the sudden I started to cry. I turned and hid my face into Loki's chest. He held me close and rocked me. I heard a load voice yelling and Loki's grip on me tightened. "Who did this to her? Who did this to Siff?" It was Thor. He must have heard of the battle and came to see what happened. I peered from Loki's chest to look at Thor. His face was beat red and was picking up Siff. He caught my eye and started to walk towards me. "You did this. You did this to MY SIFF! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" I turned and looked him straight in the eye. I knew I had to own up to what I did. "I'm sorry Thor. I never meant it to go this far. I lost my temper and I will take any punishment you wish to give me." Thor looked at me; his whole body was shaking with anger. "I can not bestow punishments but I will tell Odin what happened and that you should be punished." Thor stormed away with Siff in his arms. I looked around Freja wasn't any were in sight. I turned and looked at Loki. He shook his head at me. "Why?" I started to cry again. I honestly didn't have a reason for attacking Siff. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have attacked her. She said things that made me loose my temper. I'm so sorry." Loki lifted my face up and wiped my tears away. "You do not have to apologize to me love. Odin is going to summon you which you are familiar with. Just nod and accept your punishment. I'm going to go talk to Odin before Thor blows this out proportions. I shall try to lesson your punishment." I smiled at him. He was too good to me. I didn't deserve such kindness. "Why are you so kind to me?" Loki turned and looked at me. He looked so serious. He walked over and lifted my face and kissed me gently. "I'm so kind to you because I love you." I stood there shocked at what he said. He smiled and walked away.


	3. Continuation part two

I watched Loki walk away and started contemplating where I would go after my banishment. I knew I was going to be banished; I've been warned too many times. I finally pushed the limit. I decided to go to the library and brush up on my knowledge of other relms. Since I was going to be kicked out of my home I must look another that would be some what dissent. I made my way to the library. As I was walking I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Of course everyone knew what happened this is Asgard news travels fast. I received dirty looks, shaking of the heads, and even some things that shouldn't be repeated. I finally made it to the library and went to the section that had the books about the other relms. I grabbed the nearest book and started reading. I was reading about Joutenheim when I heard a suttel cough.

I looked up to see the old librarian Akka smiling at me. "Um… Can I help you?" I was little uncomfortable with her looking at me like that. What did she want? She smiled again, "Loviisa what trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?" I raised my eyebrow. Why is she acting like she knows me? "Why does it concern you? I'm sure you know already, all of Asgard knows." I said with a sneer. "There's no need to put up a front with me. I've seen the true side of you Loviisa. I know what people say about you and it's not true." I smirked, "Oh really? You know the true side of me? Do tell Akka, I want to hear what you know" She looked at me with a serious look. I was a little taken back. "Loviisa this is no time for your sarcasm. This is a serious matter. Odin is contemplating what to do with you and your sitting in the library?" She said with a serious tone. "Why do you care and how do you know Odin is contemplating what to do with me?" She rolled her eyes. "I care because I hate to see someone banished due to Thor's hot headedness and Siff's stupidity and I know what Odin is doing because I have the ability to see into the future and as of now I don't see you in the future." I sat there not sure what to say. She was right what was I doing in the library? Sealing my fate. I should be doing something about this. "You know what Akka? I'm going to go to Odin and demand that he hears my side of the story. Thank you for your help." I jumped out of my seat prepared to defend my self when Akka grabbed my arm. "Are you a fool Loviisa?" I wasn't sure if that was a serious question so I just stood there smiling at her. She shook her head at me and said, "Loviisa think. Odin is not going to want to see a girl who just beat up his sons girlfriend come barging in and demanding an audience with him. He wants to see an apologetic girl who has learned from her mistakes and tries to make amend." I stood there staring at Akka did she want me to grovel at Odin's feet beginning for forgiveness? I knew I was in deep trouble but I didn't want to degrade myself. "So what do you recommend I do?" "Go to Siff in the infirmary. Apologize to her, make it sincere. Odin will find out and probably lessen your sentence." That was a brilliant idea. How didn't I figure that out? "Thank you Akka. I shall go to Siff now." I ran out of the library leaving a smiling Akka behind. I was running as fast as I could, feeling so determined. This was great all I had to do was apologize to Siff and I would still get to stay in Asgard. My running started to slow. I went from running to jogging to a low speed walk. What was I thinking? I can't apologize to Siff. She deserved what she got. She was talking bad about me. I went to turn around but I remembered Loki. How could I be so selfish? He just told me he loved me and I was willing to give it all up just because of my stupid pride. I turned around and started walking to the infirmary. I'll just have to swallow my pride.

I made it to the infirmary. I never been in side it before due to the fact I never lost a fight. I walked in and ran into a healer. He smiled at me, "Hello Loviisa. Here to visit one of your many victims?" I stared at him, "Is she ok?" "Yes she's alright. You did quite the number on her. You may go in but I don't think your company will be welcomed" I nodded at the healer and walked into the room. There was Siff laying there looking so peaceful with all her cuts and bruises. She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Why are you here? Did our last meeting make you think I wanted to be friends?" I smirked, "I'm not here to become friends again. You ruined that from happening that day in the library. I came here to apologize even though you deserved what you got. I feel bad for what I did. It wasn't necessary." Siff smirked. She pulled her self up so she was looking right at me. "I deserved what I got? Oh really? So you're here to apologize even though you believe I brought this upon my self?" She started to laugh. "If you think this is going to help your chances of staying in Asgard you are sadly mistaken. Odin has already seen me. He was extremely angry and was disgusted with the way you attacked me." Of course. Good old Siff, always the drama queen. "Was he? I'm sure you played it up Siff. Acting like you were on your death bed so your precious Thor would go to father and beg him to get rid of me!" I realized I was shouting. That wasn't what I wanted I needed to control myself. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled." Siff smiled, "You're just making things worse for yourself. I suggest you leave before you end up banishing your self." I nodded, I knew it was hopeless. I turned to walk out but something came over me. "What happened Siff? You use to be so fun. We use to run around pretending to be warriors and fighting frost giants. We use to have fun and now you're just… just. Honestly I don't know what you are. But what I do know is you're not the Siff I knew." I felt relieved getting that off my chest. I wanted to say that since we met in the library. Her face turned red, "The Siff you knew was a fool. I was too young to realize you were trouble. Always wanting to be better than the boys and trying to prove you're self. It wasn't necessary; you'll never be a true warrior Loviisa. Your about to be banished and haven't accomplished anything. What a great life you have." I felt my temper rising but I stopped it. This was not the time or place and besides she was right I have accomplished nothing. I'm not a warrior. All I managed to accomplish was secluding my self from society. What a great accomplishment that was. I looked up at Siff, she was smiling. I felt like punching her but decided other wise. "Siff your right. I'm not a warrior and I have accomplished nothing but I have something that you'll never have and that's dignity. If you're so great you would not lower your self to be with Thor. He cares nothing for you. All of Asgard sees how he acts. You say the old Siff was the fool but I believe the Siff now is a fool. I believe everyone would agree with me on that." With that I left the room and walked out of the infirmary. I knew what I said would bother Siff and I was glad for it. I couldn't stand the way she acted like she was better than me even though she brought up some good points.

I didn't have any where to go so I went to the forest. I haven't been to the forest in so long. It felt like I've been away forever and just arrived home. I found my favorite spot and laid down. It felt good to be back. I finally felt like I could think and figure out what was going to happen. The forest was so calming and peaceful. It was hard to concentrate. I felt my mind slipping away. Next thing I knew I was being shaken by someone. I opened my eyes and found Freja standing over me.

"Hi there sleeping beauty. Did I wake you?" I smiled. It was good to wake up to a friendly face. I sat up and looked at Freja. "No you didn't. I was just resting my eyes." Freja smirked. I went to stand up but Freja shoved me down and put her spear in my face. "What the hell, Freja?" Her face looked serious. "Do you wish to be friends again?" "Not if you keep pointing this spear in my face. What did I do?" She looked down at me, "It's not what you do, it's what you say." I was confused. I never said anything bad about Freja. Freja could tell my confusion and rolled her eyes. "You don't remember do you?" I nodded my head. "I want you to stop making fun of Thor in front of me. In fact, don't do it at all." I laughed, I couldn't help my self this was ridiculous. "You have your spear in my face because I make fun of Thor? Are you serious?" Freja's face grew darker. "Yes I'm serious you ass. I…I…" She lowered her spear and plopped on the ground next to me. I sighed in relief. It was nice not having that spear in my face. "What is it Freja? You can tell me?" She looked up at me with a smirk on her face. "This feels like old times. I miss those times. We use to be so care free and so close as friends." She was rambling on about friendship when I cut her off. I didn't want to hear about friendship. I wanted to know what she was going to say. "That's great and all Freja but what were you going to say. You kind of didn't complete your sentence." She gave me a dirty look. "You're an ass. You realize this?" "Yes I'm glad we established that but finish your sentence please." Freja looked down. She started to blush. "I…. I have feeling for Thor." I was shocked. What was wrong with her? She could do so much better than Thor. He was dirt compared to what she deserved. I just sat there and stared at her. Freja looked up and smiled at me. "So that's what it takes to shut you up? I should surprise you more often." I came to my senses, "Freja what is wrong with you? Thor is a dirty piece of trash that looks at other women when he has a girlfriend!" "I know that! I don't need you to rub it in ok?" I was about to try to knock more sense into her when something dawned on me. "Freja" she looked up, "Please tell me you're not the other women Thor keeps visiting." She looked down. Her face was beat red. I jumped up, "Freja! What the hell your suppose to be Siff's friend! I know she's annoying as hell but come on!" I didn't know what to say. I couldn't believe Freja had stooped so low. Freja jumped up to and started yelling. "You don't understand! He's good to me! He treats me like I'm suppose to be treated!" "What? Like a whore he calls when ever Siff's not available!" I couldn't believe what came out of my mouth. Freja's face turned to stone and she punched me. I accepted it. In fact I welcomed it. I felt like I had it coming for a long time. I looked at Freja about to apologize when someone walked into the forest.

Loki stood there smiling at us. His smile soon turned to a frown. "What is going on?" Loki walked over to me and turned my face. "Why are you bleeding?" I smirked. "I'm bleeding? Nice shot Freja." I wanted to make light of the situation. I was already in trouble and didn't want to get into any more. Freja smirked, realizing what I was trying to do. "Thanks Loviisa." She thanked me in a mocked friendly tone and punched me in the arm playfully. Even though it hurt quite a bit. Loki looked at both of us. I could tell he was confused. I decided to take advantage of it. "Freja and I were just discussing battle strategies." Freja nodded smiling at Loki. Loki looked at me smiling slightly. "Love don't you think you've had enough fighting for one day?" I smiled at him. "Well, I guess so." He smiled. "I have good news. I spoke to Odin and pleaded your case. You're not going to be banished." I smiled with glee. I felt so happy I pulled Loki closer to me and kissed him passionately. He started to laugh and pulled away. "There shall be time for that later love. Right now you need to go see Odin. He has requested well actually demanded you come see him right away." I felt my joy slowly slip away. I'm done for; even though I wasn't going to be banished I knew Odin had something terrible in store for me. I took a deep breath and smiled. "Ok I'll go see him. Will you come with me?" Loki smiled, "Of course I will. You really didn't think I would let you face my father's wrath alone?" I turned to Freja, "We will continue are… conversation later." Freja rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up." I smiled and walked with Loki to my doom.

We made it to the doors of Odin's palace. Loki was about to open the doors when I stopped him. "What is it?" He looked so concerned. I smiled at him. I pulled him close and kissed him. "Ok let's go in." Loki smirked and opened the doors.


	4. Part three

We walked into Odin's chamber. He was sitting in his chair with Thor standing by his side. "Hello father." Loki bowed to his father. Odin nodded "Loki I wish to speak to Loviisa not you." Loki nodded and looked at me. I walked closer to Odin and smiled. "Hello Odin. You summoned me?" Odin looked annoyed. "Yes I summoned you. Loviisa I have known you since you were a child. Small, sweet, and innocent but then I noticed another side of you. The side most would try to control. Which you have, I shall give you credit for that. But in recent events you have displayed such a lack of control that it concerns me. You were doing so well what happened?" I looked down. I didn't want to make eye contact with Odin because I didn't really have an answer. "Are you going to answer or not?" demanded Thor. I looked up and smirked at him. "Thor please be quite I'm trying to think what to say to your father." Thor opened his mouth but Odin put his hand up to silence him. "Well Loviisa?" "Well Odin, I honestly don't have a reason to my anger. Actually I do but it's not a good one." Odin smiled, "I would still like to hear it." "Ok. Well I have always been hot tempered. Even as a child as you already know. I've been trying to control it but due to Siff's comments I keep loosing it." Odin nodded; he looked deep in thought for a few moments and said, "Because of Siff you are loosing your temper? Though that may be true I would still like you to apologize to Siff." I smiled. Yes! "Odin I apologized to Siff already but I'm not sure if she accepted it." Odin nodded "Well I think you have been punished enough. I noticed your bruised lip. But I am warning you Loviisa do not start any more trouble or you will find your self no longer welcome in Asgard." I bowed to Odin and thanked him. I turned to Loki and smiled. He grabbed my hand and we went to walk away when Odin stopped us. "Loki my son I wish to speak to you alone." Loki nodded "I shall see you later." I smiled and walked out. When I closed the doors to Odin's palace, I yelled with happiness. I wasn't banished and I didn't have a terrible punishment. Yes! I decided to run; I had too much energy to just stand still. I ran through Asgard beaming at everyone. People looked at me like I was crazy but I didn't care I was free!

I was so over come with joy I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I slammed into someone and rolled down some stairs. We finally hit the bottom and I started to laugh. "What the hell is wrong with you Loviisa?" I turned and saw Freja lying next to me. "Sorry Freja. I was just given great news." She got up and brushed her self. "What was so great that you had to tackle me down a flight of stairs?" I was so happy that I jumped up and hugged her. "What are you doing?" Freja sounded a little scared. "I'm so happy I felt the need to hug you." "That's great and all but why are you so happy?" I let go of her and smiled. "I'm not banished! I can stay in Asgard!" Freja smirked. "You are so strange." I started to laugh. "Um where is Loki?" "Hmm… oh Odin requested to speak with him." Freja smirked. "So what are you two going to do to celebrate?" I didn't feel so happy go lucky anymore. Celebrate? What did she mean by that? "Freja what are you suggesting?" A big smiled spread across her face. "Oh nothing. It's nothing to worry about." Freja turned to walk away. I reached out and grabbed her arm. "Wait. Tell me what you…" Freja turned fast and slammed me into the ground. "I didn't forget what you said earlier. As of now we are not friends." I smirked. "Ok I'll accept that." Freja turned and walked away.

I got up and brushed my self off. I walked to the forest and sat in my favorite spot. What did Freja mean? She wasn't suggesting? No way. I didn't want to think about it anymore and decided to climb a tree. I found the perfect climbing tree and climbed to the top. The view was beautiful. I could see everything from this tree. I saw people standing in the center of Asgard and I noticed Thor storming out of Odin's palace. I wonder what brought that on. I started to climb down the tree when I found a perfect place to relax in the tree. My mind started to drift again and I passed out.

"Loviisa. Loviisssaaa. Wake up love." I jumped and felt my self falling. I tried to stop myself but I hit the ground before I could. "Ugh what is with me hitting the ground today?" Loki was in the tree looking down at me. He hoped down with ease and smiled at me. "Are you ok love? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to startle you." I smiled at him. How could I be mad at him when he had such amazing green eyes. "It's ok Loki. I've been hitting the ground all day today. I'm use to it." Loki smiled and gave me a hand. We sat down in our favorite spot and Loki pulled out a book. "Would you like to read or shall I?" I smiled. "You can read." He opened up the book and started to read. I loved listening to him read. His voice was so soothing. I laid my head on his chest listening to the story. I was starting to drift when I heard Loki ask me something. "Loviisa what did you mean by hitting the ground all day today?" I looked up at him. "Nothing, I had a bit of a rough day today." "I know you had the battle with Siff but what else happened?" I looked into his eyes. They were filled with concern. "Well me and Freja had a few run ins but nothing to worry about." Loki stiffened. "What do mean a few run ins?" Why was he so angry? "Loki what's wrong?" He stood up his face was hard and cold. Something flashed in his eyes. "What's wrong? You were just nearly banished and taken away from me and you get into a fight moments later? Loviisa I don't think you realized what I had to go through to convince my father to keep you in Asgard!" He was shaking with fury. I never saw him like this. "Loki calm down. There's no need to get angry. It wasn't a fight just a few words were exchanged that's all." His face softened. "I'm sorry. I just lost it for a moment. I'm so sorry my love." I smiled and stood up. He looked so sad. "It's perfectly fine Loki no harm was done." He smiled briefly. "So how much trouble did you go through to get Odin to let me stay?" "It wasn't Odin that was the trouble. It was Thor. He kept saying you were a menace to Asgard but Odin wasn't listening. Father did make me promise to keep you out of trouble and I do intend on keeping that promise." My face lit up. He made a nearly impossible promise to his father to keep me out of trouble. "You do realize that was a dangerous promise to make. You should have let your father banish me." Loki shook his head at me. "I have faith in you. I know you will stay out of trouble if not for your sake but for mine." I smiled he was so cute. "I promise to keep out of trouble for your sake." "That's all I can ask." He started to laugh. "You know, I have to repay you for your troubles." Loki smirked. "No you don't. It was no trouble at all." He clearly didn't get my hint. I walked closer to him and hugged him. "No I do have to repay you." He pulled me close. "Love there's no need to repay me." Ugh what is wrong with him? "Loki I don't think you understand." He looked confused. I could tell he had no idea what I was talking about. "Let me show you what I mean." I brushed his cheek with my hand. His face turned red and he smiled at me. "Loviisa…" I put my hand on his lips. He smiled. I pulled his face close and kissed him. We kissed for what seemed like forever. It was the best kiss we ever had. Loki pulled away and smiled at me. "That was great. Would you like to start reading the book again?" How could he want to read a book? "Ok but I want you to read it." He smiled and we lay on the grass. I had my head on his chest while he read. I decided I needed to interrupt him. "Loki what do you like most about me?" A smirk crossed his face. "You do realize you just interrupted me during a good part?" I rolled my eyes. "Tell me Loki." He smiled. "Hmm what do I like most? I honestly can't say. I love everything about you even that temper of yours." I couldn't resist I pulled him closer and we kissed.


	5. Part Four

The rest of the day was a blur. I remember listening to Loki reading a book and then dreaming about frost giants. I woke to the smell of forest. Ugh I hated falling asleep in the forest. I opened my eyes to find I was not alone. Loki was lying next to me. He looked so innocent like a child. I smiled at him and got up to brush my self off. I decided I wanted some breakfast. I began to walk away but turned to look at Loki. Should I leave him here? Ah he'll be alright. I walked to the dinning hall to find it empty. How early was it? I walked to the kitchen and found it empty. It must be early if there are no chefs up. I grabbed some eggs, bread, bacon, and a frying pan. I walked out of the dinning hall and almost walked into someone.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I looked up to see Odin right in front of me. "Hello child. I can see you're hungry." I gave him a nervous smile. "I walked into the kitchen and there were no chefs. So I grabbed some thing to make our breakfast." Odin's eyebrows rose. Crap! I said our. "Our breakfast? May I ask who else you're cooking for?" What was I suppose to do? Lie to him or tell him I fell asleep with Loki in the forest. I went to say something but Odin stopped me. "It is alright child. You do not have to explain yourself to me." I smiled. I began to walk away when Odin said something. "Oh be sure not to burn down the forest please. I do like looking at it. And tell my son he should tell me when he's not going to sleep at home. His mother was so worried last night." I nodded shocked that Odin knew. "Enjoy your breakfast." Odin walked away smiling. I turned and ran to the forest. Why was I surprised that Odin knew? He was Odin? I found Loki right where I left him. I set the food down and went to go find some fire wood. When I returned Loki was gone. Where did he go? This day is just full of surprises. I set the wood down and started a fire. I started cooking the eggs and bacon. My mind started to wonder. How did Odin know we were in the forest? It was driving me crazy. I mean I know he is Odin but his palace was so big with so many rooms. Couldn't Loki have been in one of those rooms? As I sat there wondering someone touched my shoulder. I jumped up and I saw Loki smiling at me. "Where did you go?" He smiled. "I thought we would need some juice with our breakfast." He held up a jug of juice and two cups. I smiled. "Good idea." He leaned in and kissed me. We sat down by the fire and I served our breakfast. "You know, I should have thought to grab plates when I went to get juice." I started to laugh. "Yeah you would think I would have thought of that." We both laughed and ate some of our breakfast. I decided I would tell Loki of my run in with his father. "I walked into your father this morning, literally." Loki looked up, "Oh and how was that?" "It was fine. He knew you were in the forest with me. He wants a warning next time, your mother was worried." He nodded. He looked a bit surprised. "Really? I was expecting to hear much worse." Much worse? Why would he expect much worse? "Why would it be worse? I left Odin on good terms." Loki stared at me, his expression was blank. "My father was madder yesterday then I led on. He was in a fury actually. That's why it took so long for me to get you. He needed to calm down so he could think clearly." I looked at Loki. Why did he keep this from me? "Thor got to him before I did and over dramatized everything. When I walked in Odin was shouting to the guards to go get you and throw you in jail until he thought of a punishment for you. I stopped him and tried to calm him down. It took three hours for him to finally think clearly. He realized Thor made things appear worse then they actually were. That's when I went to get you." I couldn't believe it. "So Odin wanted me locked up?" "Well yes and no. He wasn't thinking clearly. I had to clear up his mind." Loki took a sip of his drink and smiled at me. "Don't smile. You had to "clear up his mind"? What do you mean by that?" Loki's smile disappeared from his face. The look of realization appeared on his face. "I don't mean anything by it." Yeah right. "Loki don't lie to me. I'm not a fool I can tell you're lieing to me." He nodded. "Ok I had to use a bit of magic on my father to clear his head." "What? You used magic on your own father? Loki that wasn't necessary!" His face hardened. I noticed a flash of blue in his eyes. "It was necessary Loviisa! If I didn't do so you wouldn't be sitting here with me! You would be Odin knows where banished from your home!" I was surprised he was yelling. He was standing over me huffing and puffing. I didn't know he got like this. And I thought I had a short temper? And what was with his eyes? "Loki calm down. I'm sorry I just didn't want you to risk getting in trouble for me." He seemed to calm down. He sat back down and lowered his head into his hands. We sat in silence for a few minutes. I felt a slight chill even though we were by a fire. "I need to get a handle on my anger. It's not like me to loose my temper." He started to laugh. "I'm turning into my brother." I gave him a slight smile. "Maybe you should stop hanging around me so much. I seem to be rubbing off on you." Loki lifted his head up. He looked a little worried. "Don't say that. It's just the stress I've been under, not you. You are not changing me at all." Stress, what stress? Loki always seemed to be care free and now he's stressed. "You're under stress? What's bothering you?" He shook his head. "Nothing, nothing at all love. Why don't we stop this conversation and go for a swim?" He stood up and grabbed my hand. I pulled away. He's hiding something from me. "Loki what are you hiding from me?" Loki smiled weakly. "I'm not hiding anything love. Come lets go swimming." He tried to pull me again but I pulled away again. He's lieing. I stood up, "Loki stop lieing. Just tell me the truth. That's all I ask." His face change from a smile to a frown. "Fine but I didn't want to tell you. People have been talking. They…they don't want me to be with you. They say you'll ruin me." I shook my head. So that's what people have been saying? Siff was write things were getting worse not better. "I told them other wise though. I've been defending you. I told them that you may have a short temper but I am working on controlling it." "Working on controlling it? What the hell does that mean? It sounds like your talking about a pet you're trying to control!" I turned to Loki. What was he saying? Telling people he was trying to control me? I felt my temper rising. "Loviisa I didn't mean anything by it. I was just trying to defend you." "Defend me? You sound like you're on a quest to stop an animal from terrorizing the village!" Loki's face hardened again. "I wouldn't have to sound like that if you just controlled yourself! Do you know how hard it is to hear people talking about the one you love? It's unbearable!" I shook my head. So that's what he thought of me. A thing he needed to control. My temper was gone I couldn't stop my self. "If I'm so unbearable Loki then maybe we shouldn't be together!" As the words left my mouth I saw Loki's face sadden. His voice lowered, "Maybe we shouldn't. I'm sorry I let it go this far. I should of just left you alone like you asked." With that Loki walked away. I stood there trying to comprehend what just happened. I just lost the best thing that happened to me. I burst into tears. I fell to the ground crying so hard I was shaking.

After a few minutes of crying I got up and decided I needed to do something.


	6. Part Five

After a few minutes of crying I got up and decided I needed to do something. I stormed out of the forest shaking with fury. Asgard was awake now. Everyone was out and about socializing with there friends. I weaved in and out of the crowd trying not to attract attention to myself. I felt so angry I wanted to hit something. I started looking through the crowd to find the person I was looking for. Where was she? I started pushing people out of my way so I could her faster. Aha! There she was! I saw Freja leaning on a wall talking to a guard. I smirked and charged forward. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the other side of the wall. "Loviisa, let go of me!" She shouted, "What the hell is going on? Let go!" I slapped a hand over her mouth. "Freja shut the hell up." I said in a barely audible hiss. Her eyes widened then narrowed. "Freja I need your help with something but you need to remain quiet. Do you understand? Nod if you do." Freja's eyes narrowed to slits and nodded slowly. I removed my hand and saw a quick movement out of the corner of my eye. Freja attempted to punch me again. I grabbed her hand and twisted it. She howled in pain. "I told you to be quiet. Did you not understand?" I hissed at her. Freja looked at me and opened her mouth. I put my hand up, "Don't speak unless you mean to keep it in a whisper." She nodded. "What do u want Loviisa?" I smirked. "Where is she?" Freja looked confused. Then a look of understanding came across her face. "Loviisa it is unwise to seek trouble. I heard Odin will banish you the next time you mess up. Don't do this." I smiled a devilish grin. "Freja do not concern your self with what happens to me. I will deal with Odin. Just tell me where she is." Freja sighed. "Fine I'll tell you but promise me you won't get banished." "I told you not to worry Freja. I don't care what happens anymore. Now tell me." Freja shook her head, "Fine. Go ahead and destroy your own life. She's practicing in the field." I smiled. I felt a sudden rush of joy surge through me. I turned on the spot but was dropped from behind. Ugh! I felt like I was slammed into a brick wall. "I'm warning you Loviisa. Do not ruin your life. It's not worth it." I shook my head at Freja. Why was she slowing me down? Freja frowned at me and helped me up. "This is a crappy way to start a friendship." I smiled and ran to the field.

I was running with such speed. I was ten feet from the field and there she was. YES! And she's alone. I ran even faster. I never felt so happy. I was two feet from the field and was so close to what I wanted. I made it to the field and stopped dead. I stood there smiling waiting for her to turn around.

Siff turned around and jumped when she saw me. I started to laugh. I was glad I caught her off guard. She started to walk towards me. I could see she wasn't yet completely healed. She stopped two feet in front of me and smirked. "Hello Loviisa. What did I do to deserve the presence of the most disgraced Asgardian?" I smiled. She shouldn't have said that. "Siff, Siff, Siff." I stood there shaking my head. "You must have me confused with your self. But I'm not here to shout insults at you. I'm here to kick your annoying little ass." Siff smirked. "Oh are you? You're willing to risk your home just to kick my ass. You're so sad." I started to laugh. "No you're sadly mistaken! You ruined everything for me! Because of you I was almost kicked out of my home and I lost the love of my life! I'm going to put an end to this!" Siff stood her ground smiling. "I find it funny that you blame me for your misfortunes when you're truly the one to blame. I didn't have you almost kicked out of your home and I didn't drive Loki away. It was you who ruined everything. You're a failure and deserve to be kicked out of Asgard." I smirked. "You shouldn't have said that." I lunged at Siff and she just barley moved out of the way. She swung her sword at me and missed terribly. Her injuries have slowed her. I pulled out my sword and charged. I narrowly missed her arm. She just made it out of the way. I spun around and kicked her legs out from under her. Siff hit the ground but started to roll away. I smiled "On you're back as usual Siff!" Siff jumped up and swung at me. I shoved back as hard as I could. I was winning! I could feel her slipping. I shoved Siff on the ground and smiled. I was going to win this battle. Siff was panting, she looked exhausted. "Oh, Siff. What happened to you?" Siff laid on the ground breathing heavily "At least I'm a warrior." I chuckled, "No Siff you are sadly mistaken. I am the warrior and I always will be." Siff swung her sword at me. I kicked it out of her hand. She was so weak. I looked at Siff and shook my head. I turned and walked away. She was too weak to attack. I was walking away when I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I shouted out in pain and pulled a dagger out of my shoulder. I turned and saw Siff laughing at me.

What happened next is a bit a blur. I remember turning to Siff and watched her laugh at my pain. I grabbed the dagger and threw it right at her laughing face. The laughing stopped. I stood trying to keep steady. Things were starting to spin. I stumbled over to Siff and saw her laying there with what looked like three daggers in her chest. I tried to lean forward to check for a pulse but hit the ground. The last thing I saw was someone leaning over me with a concerned look on there face.


	7. Part Six

"Maybe we shouldn't. I'm sorry I let it go this far. I should have just left you alone like you asked." Loki turned and walked away. No! Loki come back! I didn't mean it! I woke up, my heart racing and dripping with sweat. It was just a dream none of this really happened, it was just a dream. I smiled to myself I relief and began to look around. Where was I? I was laying in what seemed to be a forest. It was not an Asgardian forest. Asgards forests were lush and beautiful. This forest was a bit pitiful. The grass was hard and rough and the trees looked sickly. Well where ever I was I didn't want to be here for long. I tried to get up but a searing pain shot through my back. I lay back down. My eyes watering with pain. Why did my back hurt? I don't remember straining it at all. I tried to get up again but felt the pain again. I looked around for something to help and saw a fallen branch on the ground next to me. I grabbed the branch and used it to help support me. I managed to get up and started to walk. I wasn't truly walking it was more like stumbling. I made it to a tree and felt exhausted. What was wrong with me? I was panting and sweating as if I just ran six miles. I had to sit down. I slid down the tree and plopped on the ground. I felt so tired. Was I sick? My vision started to blur and the woods began to move. Not this again. I tried to stand up but I felt my self falling. The last I remember was a pair of hands holding me up.

I woke up to a crackling fire. The warmth felt so nice. I was back on the ground again. How did I get here again and why can't I remember? It was driving me crazy that I couldn't remember. I have to focus and try to remember. I laid there trying to remember what happened. I kept drawing a blank but then it hit me. There was someone with me. They were the one who brought me here. I began to look around. Where was this person? I couldn't see anything it was pitch dark out and the only light was the diming fire and the moon. I tried to get up again when the forest started to move. Ugh! This again! I decided it would be a good idea to just stay still and wait for the person to show them selves. I started staring at the stars and began to wonder who would help me. Maybe it was Freja. I know I was a bit of a jerk last time we talked but she wouldn't leave me to die. But I did say some horrible things last time we talked or more like shouted. I would leave me if I was her. So maybe it wasn't Freja. Hmmm maybe it was Thor. Ha! Why did his name even cross my mind? He hated me! I laughed to myself at my own foolishness. For some reason my small chuckle turned into a hysterical laugh. Why was I laughing so hard? I was laughing so hard that my sides started to hurt and I was having trouble breathing. I started to roll on the ground with laughter when I heard a different laugh that wasn't mine.

I stopped laughing immediately. I began to look around to try to find the source of the other laugh. I looked around straining my eyes in the dark but I couldn't see anyone. Maybe it was just an echo or something. I laid my head back down and closed my eyes. I began to think of how I was going to get out of these woods in the morning when I heard the laugh again. I sat up quickly. There's something out there but what was it? I reach for my sword but realized I didn't have it with me. Crap! The one time I don't have it I need it. The forest began to move again. No! This was not the time for me to pass out. "Who's there? Show your self!" I strained my ears, trying to hear the slightest movement. (Crack) I moved my head to where the fire was. Something was near it and it had fallen out of a tree. I saw movement and then the laugh again. "Who's there?" I shouted again. "Calm down Loviisa. There is no need to shout." Loki stepped forward into the fire light. I beamed at him. I was happy not to be alone anymore. "Loki, why didn't you just show your self?" Loki stood there looking at me. He looked disappointed. "What's wrong?" Loki kept looking at me standing in silence. I stared back but gave up after a few minutes. I laid my head back down and closed my eyes. "You don't remember do you?" I opened my eyes. Loki was sitting right next to me. "I remember you stopping me from falling. Thanks by the way." He shook his head. He looked so angry. "Loviisa what is wrong with you?" "I'm not sure actually. I can't figure out why my back hurts and the forest keeps spinning. Which is a whole other problem." Loki gave me a stern look. "This isn't the time for your sarcasm. This is serious; some one is dyeing because of you!" Dyeing? Who the hell was dyeing? "Loki, who is dyeing? Is it your father?" "No it is not my father! He is perfectly fine! Siff is the one dyeing. Don't you remember anything?" Siff was dyeing? But how and why was involved? "Loki the last thing I remember was us reading in the forest. Speaking of forests where are we?" He sighed. "We are in Midgard in one of there forests. I couldn't risk hiding you in Asgard." He shook his head, "That dagger must have made a deeper cut then I thought. The loss of blood must have affected your memory." I stared at him. What the hell was he talking about? A dagger? "Loki what dagger? I don't remember a dagger." "Of course you don't lov…" He let the word trail off. Why didn't he finish his sentence? I liked when he called me love. "Loki. Is everything ok?" Loki smirked at me and shook his head. "No everything is not ok but we shall worry about that later. Let's check your injury shall we?" He began to roll me on my stomach when I pushed back. "Injury? I don't have any injuries Loki." He smiled. "You have seemed to have forgotten quite a bit. I shall explain it to you after I check your shoulder. Now be a good little Asgardian and roll over onto your stomach." I obeyed and rolled over. I could feel Loki pulling off the bandages. Then I felt a sudden chill down my back when his hands touched my skin. "It has improved quite a bit since I last checked it. It should be healed by tomorrow." I started to roll over when he gently pushed me back. "I have to change the bandage. Be patient." I smirked and let him continue his work. After a few minutes he said, "Ok you can roll over now." I rolled over and smiled at him. "Thank you." He nodded and turned his back to me. "Get some sleep. I'll explain everything in the morning." I fell asleep rather quickly but not for long. I kept seeing Siff's face contorted with pain and Freja's warning voice, "I told you it was unwise to seek trouble." I woke up shouting in pain. "Loviisa what is it? Is it your back?" Loki's voice sounded worried. It wasn't my back. My back was bothering me but it was the image of Siff that was truly bothering me. "Hush my love, everything will be fine." Loki moved close to me and began rubbing my back. It felt so nice. The chill of his hands against my warm skin. I soon stopped screaming but tears started to stream down my face. I wiped my tears away and began to calm down. Why was I screaming? It was just a dream, nothing more. Loki was still messaging my back. "Thank you Loki." I felt his hand trying to roll me over. I rolled over to find his face inches from mine. "Is your back bothering you that much? I could take you to the healers." I smiled at him. He was always good to me. "No my back is fine. I just had a terrible dream." Loki's face looked a little relieved but I could tell he was still concerned. "Would you like to tell me about it?" "No it was a terrible dream and I rather not repeat it." He smiled and nodded his head. Loki continued to rub my back and lay next to me. I was staring into his beautiful green eyes. They were so different from everyone else's. Loki smirked at me, "I think you should go back to sleep." "I rather not, I don't want that dream coming back again." He smiled, "I would never let that happen. I shall stop that dream from returning. You will only have sweet dreams while I'm around." I smiled at him. He was so sweet. I brought my face closer to his and kissed him. He responded back for a few minutes then pushed me away. I was about to ask him why when he said, "As I said I think you should go to sleep." I gave him a weak smile and closed my eyes. Loki was right I didn't have that dream. I didn't dream at all.

I woke up to the sound of crackling wood and the smell of eggs and bacon. I opened my eyes to Loki cooking and smiling at me. "You're awake. Good I need to tell you something important. You'll need a good meal before I tell you." He handed me a plate of food and we ate in silence. After breakfast I accomplished sitting up on my own. Not without difficulty, I sweating like a pig. I started to laugh, "Well that wasn't so hard." Loki smiled at me and stared into the fire. What was wrong with him? I wanted to ask him but he seemed so different around me. I cleared my throat remembering he wanted to tell me something. "Um, Loki didn't you want to tell me something?" He nodded his head still looking into the fire. "Loviisa, you seem to be suffering from memory loss. I wish to fill in the blanks for you." I smiled. Finally I'll get some answers. I've been feeling like the dreams I've had have to do with my memory loss. "To start I would like you to tell me what you last remember so I know where to start?" "The last thing I remember was you and me lying in the forest. You were reading a book and I was lying on your chest. I think we fell asleep and I feel like Odin has to do something in this." Loki smiled, "Good at least you remember that. Do you remember anything about an argument?" An argument? Didn't I just tell him what I remembered? "I just told you what I remembered. Was there an argument between me and Odin?" Loki started to laugh, "No you didn't get into an argument with my father. The argument was between you and me." What? An argument between me and Loki? How could that have happened? We always enjoyed each other's company, we never argued. "Why did we argue? What was it about?" Loki's face hardened. "It was more my fault then yours. I was…I was not properly defending you." "I needed defending?" He smiled, "Yes, for once you needed someone else to defend you and I didn't do you justice and I'm deeply sorry for that." I smiled. I honestly had no idea what he was apologizing for but I accepted it anyway. "Thanks Loki but you don't have to apologize for something I don't even remember." He smiled, "Well to be honest I was not apologizing to you. I'm sorry that I mentioned it to you and that it led to such horrible events." My smile left my face. "What did I do?" Loki frowned. "You did something quite horrible. I wish I got to you before it happened." "What was it Loki?" His face looked grave. I must have done something horrible. "Loki tell me." He looked me right in the eyes. "You killed someone Loviisa. Because of me and your temper a life was taken." My world was spinning. I lost my temper so bad that I killed someone? A memory came to me, "You're a monster Loviisa and you always will be." Siff was right I was a monster. I killed someone but who was it? I looked up at Loki, my eyes starting to tear. "Loki, who was it?" He looked me right in the eye, "It was Siff." The world started spinning faster. Siff? I killed Siff? I killed my old best friend? I know we didn't get along but that was no need to kill anyone! I had to lye down. Memories of my child hood flashed through my head. Me, Siff, and Freja running around pretending we were warriors. Laughing, enjoying ourselves, so innocent. I started to cry. Loki moved over to me and pulled me close. He rocked me back and forth as I cried. "It's going to be ok. I fixed everything." He fixed everything? "W what did you do to fix-x it?" "I used my magic; I made Siff's death seem like an accident. Everyone believes she was killed by accident. There were a few archers practicing a field over and I snuck an arrow and made it seem like a stray arrow killed her. Nobody knows you were involved." He blamed it on someone else? No, I couldn't let that happen. "Loki, you blamed someone else for Siff's death? I can't allow that, we need to go back to Asgard so I can tell everyone I was the one who did it." I tried to get up but fell back into Loki's lap. "Loviisa do you realize how detrimental that would be? Odin would be furious. Forget about banishment, he would have you put to death." "I deserve death. I should pay for what I did." Loki's grip tightened, "No. Loviisa please I don't think you realize how much you mean to me. I would be a mess if you were killed. I would probably die of a broken heart." I looked at him. "Loki I can't just walk away from this like nothing happened." He smiled, "Technically you can't walk at the moment." I gave him a dirty look. "Loki this is serious! I killed one of my best friends! I took a life!" Loki's face hardened. "I realize this is serious but you can't really say Siff was your best friend. You and her constantly but heads. You haven't been friends since you were ten." This was true; Siff and I didn't get along. I couldn't stand the site of her half the time. I remember being angry at her for ruining something. What was it? "Loki did we break up?" His smile turned into a frown. "Yes, yes we did." That explains why he's so distant. I started to remember everything. Loki and I arguing about him not defending me, me laying on the ground crying after the break up, running after Siff and attacking her, falling to the ground the world spinning around me, Loki picking me up and crying. "You found me when I killed Siff. You were crying." "Yes I was. I found you bleeding and mumbling about getting help. I picked you up and brought you to the to the forest. I ran back to Siff trying to figure out what to do with her. I saw the archers and stole an arrow and planted it on Siff. I then ran back to the forest to find you pale and non responsive. I wrapped you in bandages and took you to Midgard so no one could find you." He risked everything for me. But why? We broke up he could of left me there. "Loki why did you risk everything? You could have just left me there and how did you know I was with Siff?" Loki shook his head. "I thought you knew me better than that. Didn't I tell that I loved you? When someone says that it means they'll do anything for you, no matter what. And I knew you were in trouble because a concerned friend told me." Freja, she must have run to Loki right after I let her go. "I think you know who it is? She told me you were making the biggest mistake of your life and that I should stop you. So naturally I used magic to find you just in time to help you." I smiled at Loki but I saw the flaw in his plan. "Loki, you do realize people will notice that I am missing and wont your father realize you're not around either?" A big smile spread across his face and he started to laugh. What was so funny? I didn't say anything funny. Loki stopped laughing and smirked at me. "Confused?" he said with a slight chuckle. "Yeah, why are you laughing?" "I am laughing at your lack of confidence in me. Do you think I would try to disappear without telling my father? All of Asgard would be looking for me." "So does that mean you have an alibi?" Loki smiled and nodded his head. "Yes of course I do and we have an alibi not just me." I smiled at him, "Well what is it?" Loki's face started to turn red but the smirk remained. "You can't be happy with the fact that we have an alibi and that we won't get in trouble?" I shook my head. "Of course your not." He started to laugh. "Well I told Odin we needed some alone time." Alone time, did he mean what I think he meant? "Alone time?" Loki smiled, "Yes alone time. We have been dating for a few months and Odin was completely fine with it. Being the god of mischief people knew it would be a matter of time till I whisked you away." I smiled at him. That was a good alibi I'll give him that but wasn't it a bit risky? "Loki, your father honestly believed you? He didn't hear about the break up?" "Yes he did. I told him because of the break up I wanted to take you away to prove to you how much I cared for you." I blushed that was so sweat of him. How could I have broken up with him when he said things like that? I sat there staring at him in silence. He looked at me and smiled turning towards the fire. "So let me get this straight, people believe were having some alone time in order for you to prove your love to me?" Loki nodded his head still looking at the fire. "Do you approve?" "Yes I do but I have an idea that would make the alibi even better." Loki turned and looked at me. "Oh, you think my alibi needs improvement?" I smirked, "Yes I do." His eyebrows rose, "Oh really? Do tell." My face felt hot. I knew what I wanted to do but I didn't want to say it out loud. "Well I can show you better than I can tell you." Loki's face hardened, "What do you mean?" Ugh! Why wasn't he getting what I was suggesting? "Don't ask questions, just come over here." He looked at me for a few moments and slowly inched over to me. "Ok I'm here what do u want to show me?" I smiled and leaned forward. No! I couldn't reach him and it didn't help that he was leaning backwards smiling at me. "Stop moving." He smirked, "What are you trying to do?" Why was he playing dumb? He knew exactly what I was trying to do. I moved myself closer to him. I reached my arm out and started pulling him towards me. Loki started to pull away, "Loviisa please, I don't think we should be doing this." I smiled, "Loki I'm just trying to prove how much I care for you." With that Loki smiled and blushed and didn't resist me anymore.


	8. Part Seven

I woke up to the smell of the forest and the sound of birds tweeting in the early morning. I turned to Loki and smiled. He looked so innocent laying there next to me. It was a bit chilly out and there wasn't a fire started. I cuddled up next to Loki. The warmth from his body felt so nice. I laid there smiling when I felt Loki's arms around me. "Your awake?" I felt his arms tighten around me for a second and took that as a yes. "Did you sleep well?" I felt Loki put his head on my shoulder. He started to laugh, "We didn't do much sleeping but yes I did sleep well." I smiled. I turned in his arms so I could face him. His beautiful green eyes were sparkling this morning. I laughed, "Well you seem happy." He smiled at me, "Of course I am happy. Why wouldn't I be?" I smiled, "I don't know, you just seem extra happy this morning." "Well it's not every morning I wake up to such a beautiful face." I blushed. He always knew how to compliment me. I leaned forward and kissed him. Loki pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me. I could tell this was going to continue on from last night so I pulled away. Loki looked at me with a look of concern on his face. "Is everything alright love?" I smiled at him. He was always worried something was wrong. "Everything is fine. In fact everything is great it's just I would like to have some breakfast." He nodded his head still looking a little sad and got up to get dressed. He walked over to the fire and started it. "I'll be right back, I have to get some food." I smiled and nodded my head. Loki walked off into the forest. I took advantage of his absence and got dressed. I walked over to the fire and sat down. I stared into the fire; I could remember everything from last night. It was amazing; he was so gentle with me and then this morning he looked so sad when I pushed him away. I shouldn't have. I mean I was the one who broke us up the least I could do was make him happy. Wait does this mean we're a couple again? Hmmm I wonder if I should bring that up. As I sat by the fire consumed by my thoughts, Loki appeared with eggs and some ham. He sat down and put the eggs and ham on the pan and began to cook them. I sat there staring at him. He didn't look happy, his shoulders were slumped and his eyes lost there twinkle. Did I do that? "Is something the matter?" I asked him. He just sat there moving the eggs around. Maybe he didn't hear me, "Loki is something bothering you?" He didn't answer. Something was bothering him. He just didn't want to answer me. I got up and walked over to him. If he wasn't going to answer me I would force him to. I sat next to him and started rubbing his shoulders. He didn't respond, he kept looking at the food. I moved closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. Still nothing. I moved even closer and started kissing him on the neck. I felt him move; yes he's finally going to respond. Loki leaned forward to take the food off the fire and placed it on our plates. He turned and handed me my dish. I took the dish from him and stared at him. What was wrong with him? Just because I didn't want to continue he's not going to talk to me. Fine if he wanted to ignore me go ahead. I moved away from him and started to eat my breakfast. It was delicious; he always knew home to make a great breakfast. I was half way done with mine when I noticed Loki just playing with his food. Something must really be bothering him. I moved close to him again but he turned and faced the fire. Why was he being so difficult? I sat right in front of him and lifted his head up with my hand and kissed him. He pulled away and smiled. I looked at him. He's so strange one moment he's all depressed the next he's smiling. We sat there staring at each other when Loki lunged forward and pulled me towards him. We hit the ground hard and Loki started kissing me. I was caught off guard but I didn't mind. Maybe this would cheer him up. After a few minutes he pulled away smiling. I laid there smiling at him a little out of breath. "Are you alright?" Loki chuckled, "Never better. Why?" "Well you were ignoring me before and now you jump on me and start kissing me?" He started to laugh, "I honestly didn't notice you were trying to get my attention until you kissed me." What? He didn't notice? "You didn't notice me rubbing your shoulders or kissing your neck?" He smiled, "No I didn't. I was deep in thought but thanks to your kiss I got distracted." I sat up. "What had you so distracted that you didn't notice your girlfriend?" Loki's eyebrows rose. "Well I went back to Asgard to get us breakfast when I herd that Siff's funeral is tomorrow. I was debating whether we should go or not?" My mind stopped working. Siff's funeral, I forgot completely about her death. What a horrible friend I am, how could I forget? "We have to go. I want to go." I said it without realizing it. Loki looked at me. His smile was no longer on his face. "Loviisa do you think that to be wise?" "Yes it is. People don't know what I did. They'll expect us to be there." Loki nodded, "That's true but we're supposed to be on a little vacation." I looked at Loki. My face hardened, "I think we can shorten our vacation for a friend's funeral." I got up and put out the fire. "I want to go now." Loki got up and nodded. "Yes of course." Loki grabbed my hand and we appeared in Asgard.

I smiled; it felt good to be back home. I could walk without assistance but Loki held my hand anyway. We walked into the center square where everyone in Asgard hanged out. As we walked through everyone stared at us. I noticed we looked a bit too brightly dressed. Everyone was wearing black and I was wearing a long black and yellow dress and Loki was wearing his usual green and gold attire. I whispered to Loki, "I think were not dressed properly." Loki smirked, "I agree that's why we're heading towards the palace." We walked through the staring group and made it into the palace. We walked through the halls right past Odin's room when someone called to us. I turned to see Loki's mother in the door way smiling at us. "Hello mother." Loki walked over and hugged his mother. "How was your trip darling? Did you have fun?" I started to laugh and Loki smirked. "Yes we did mother. It was an excellent trip. Thank you for asking." She smiled looking a bit confused. "So is everything settled? Are you two together again?" Loki turned and looked at me. He had a look of "Well are we together again?" I smiled and walked over to him. I put my hand in his and said, "Yes we're together again Frigga." She smiled and gave us a death grip hug. I could feel my lungs screaming for oxygen when another voice chimed in. "Frigga darling, let go of them before they turned blue." Odin walked in chuckling. "I'm glad to see you back my son. I can see everything is back to the way it was." Loki smiled, "Yes father everything is wonderful again." Odin's smile turned to a frown. "I'm afraid not my son. We do have a funeral to attend tomorrow. Thor has been in mourning ever since he heard of the accident. He tried to kill a few of the archers but luckily Freja was there to stop him." Loki nodded. I could feel my eyes starting to tear. "Where is Thor father, I would like to speak to him." "Nobody knows Loki. I was just out looking for him but I can not find him. He disappeared after Freja stopped him from killing the archers. I just hope he'll be at the funeral tomorrow." Loki nodded, "I know Thor father and he will be there tomorrow. He cared deeply for Siff." "You are right my son. Well I must go to make some arrangements for tomorrow. I shall see you later." With that Loki and I walked to his room. We walked inside and I burst out crying. Loki hugged me and sat me down on his bed. "Shhhh Loviisa, everything is going to be ok. Nobody knows what happened. You are safe." His words didn't comfort me. They just made it worse. I cried for two hours while Loki rocked me. When I finally stopped I turned to Loki and said, "I know where Thor is." Loki looked shocked and smiled at me. "Let's not talk about Thor. It is going to be a long day tomorrow and you'll need all the strength you have so let's get to bed." I stood up and shook my head. "No. You said you wanted to talk to Thor and I know where he is. Let's go talk to him." Loki grabbed my hands and pulled me towards him. "Love I do not need to talk to Thor. I know where he is also. Let us relax before tomorrow." I looked at Loki and smiled. I couldn't say no to him. "Ok I'll relax." I laid down next to him and pulled the blankets around me. Loki laid next to me and put his arms around me. "Sweet dreams my love."

I woke up in the morning feeling miserable. The entire night I dreamt about Siff and attacking her. I felt like a monster. I got up and walked to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. I looked at my self in the mirror, I looked at exhausted. I stared at myself for a few moments and noticed the image started to change. I saw the misery leave my face and smile replaced my frown. My eyes no longer looked miserable with bags around them but looked happy and cheerful. The mirror image of me started to talk to me. "Why are you sad? You should be celebrating, that pain in the ass is finally out of your life. You don't have to worry about her passing judgment on you anymore." I stared at myself in the mirror. Was I supposed to respond back? The image changed again and I saw Siff looking at me. "Look what you have become a monster hiding from the world." Siff started to laugh at me. I felt my face get hot and I punched the mirror. I howled in pain and Loki came running into the room. "What happened?" He saw my hand and disappeared. I sat down and began to pick the glass out of my hand. Loki appeared with bandages and towels. He cleaned my hand and wrapped it in bandages. "Loviisa go get dressed, I'll clean up." I walked out of the bathroom and opened up the closet. I didn't expect to find anything. This wasn't my closet it was Loki's but to my surprise there was my old armor hanging next to his. I took it out and laid it on the bed. The beautiful silver complementing the green, I used to wear my armor all the time but since I excluded my self from everyone I stopped wearing it. I put on my old armor and smiled. I finally felt complete. I picked up my sword and hilt and looked in the mirror. I saw a warrior looking back at me, I saw me. Loki walked out of the bathroom and smiled at me. "Wow. You look beautiful." I smirked, "Beautiful? I'm wearing my armor." He walked over to me and put his arms around me. "Yes beautiful. No matter what you wear I will always think you are beautiful." I smiled and kissed him. "I have to get dressed. Why don't you go to the dinning hall and have breakfast?" I nodded my head and walked out. I walked into the dinning hall to find it filled with misery. Everyone looked depressed and sat in silence. When I walked in and everyone turned and looked at me. I nodded at people and walked over to the food. It was so uncomfortable being in the hall. I felt like everyone knew I did it but didn't want to say anything. I took my dish and sat at the end of the table. I stared at my plate while I was eating I couldn't take everyone's stares. Was everyone still looking at me or was it all in my head? There's only one way to find out. I looked up to find everyone looking at there food and whispering amongst themselves. I smiled nobody was watching. "This is a strange time to be smiling Loviisa." I looked up to see the Enchantress smirking at me. "Did I startle you Loviisa?" She sat down next to me smiling. "No Amora you didn't and I could say the same to you." She smirked, "Calling me by my name are we?" "Well it is your name isn't it?" Amora nodded, "Yes it is but nobody has called me that in quite a few years. Of course you wouldn't know that because you've been out of touch with the world. Did Siff's death bring you out of your precious forest?" I felt my neck getting hot. How could she make a joke out of this? "Amora you stupid self centered idiot I have been out of the forest for a few months now and Siff's death is a tragedy not something for you to use to mock me with!" I realized I was standing and that everyone was looking at me. "Well Loviisa I see you lost your manners in the forest." I was about to say something when another voice chimed in. "Enchantress this is a sad day for everyone and I don't think anyone wishes to hear your voice at the moment. So please bite your tongue or leave if you can't control yourself." I smiled Odin was the one who spoke. Amora smirked and got up. "I shall leave Odin but I will be at the funeral." I watched Amora walk away and sat down. Odin put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "You handled that well child. You didn't loose your temper and you didn't attack her. I can tell you're improving greatly." I sighed I didn't really deserve his complement but nodded anyway. "Thank you Odin." He smiled and patted my shoulder and walked away. I sat there staring at the table thinking about my childhood.

"What do you guys want to play?" I said smiling at Freja and Siff. "I don't know what ever you guys want." "Oh come on Freja you must have a game in mind." I said to Freja. "Oh I know let's look at the clouds and figure out what they look like." Freja and I rolled our eyes. "Siff you are by far the girliest warrior I have ever met." Siff smirked, "Then you haven't met many girl warriors." I smiled, "You're right I haven't." We all burst out laughing and fell to the ground. "That one looks like a bird!" exclaimed Siff. "No it doesn't! It looks like a dragon!" "No! It's a dog!" "Freja what's a dog?" Freja started to laugh, "It's a pet people from Midgard have." "Ohhhhh!" Siff and I said I unison. We laid there staring at the clouds when Siff said, "Guys, are we going to be friends forever?" I rolled over and looked at Siff, Freja did the same. "Yeah I guess so I don't see why not." I smirked at Siff, "Well I know I certainly won't be friends with you losers anymore." Siff shoved me playfully, "Loviisa seriously are we going to be friends forever?" I rolled my eyes, "Yeah we will Siff. I promise."

I felt tears coming to my eyes when someone grabbed my shoulder. "Loviisa, I have been looking for you every where." I smiled, "Sorry Loki. I was just thinking of something." He smiled at me, "Thinking of your childhood?" I nodded and wiped my eyes. Loki nodded and put his hand out. "Is it time already?" "I am afraid so love. Come we mustn't be late." I took Loki's hand and made our way to the funeral.


	9. Part Eight

We walked out of the hall into a sea of people. Everyone in Asgard was attending the funeral. We walked with the crowd towards the ceremonial area. The crowd stopped moving. I stood on my tippy toes trying to see why we stopped moving. I looked around and noticed there was nowhere else to move it was packed. I turned to Loki, "Loki there's nowhere else to go." Loki nodded his head, "Well thank Odin that I am gifted with magic." With that we appeared at the head of crowd right next to Odin. "Ah Loki, Loviisa I'm glad you made it. I need to speak with you Loviisa." I gulped. Why did Odin want to talk to me? "Come Loviisa lets talk." I followed Odin a little way away from the crowd. "Loviisa I know you and Siff's relationship became strained over the years but I think Siff would have liked to known you were at her funeral." I nodded. "I also believe she would have liked you to be one of the people to carry her to the ship." I shook my head. "Odin I don't think I should. Siff and I were friends a long time ago. I'm not sure she would approve." Odin smiled and shook his head, "Loviisa my dear child Siff cared deeply for you. I know she may not have showed it but she really did care. She came to me after your little incident with each other and pleaded your case. She didn't want me to banish you. I think that proves that she would want you around her last few minutes on Asgard." I nodded my head, tears coming to my eyes. Siff pleaded my case? Why didn't she tell me? I wouldn't have attacked her. "Loviisa please don't cry. You should be happy for the dead they no longer have to suffer." I smiled and nodded my head. "Come let us join the others." I walked with Odin towards everyone and joined Loki again. "Are you alright?" I nodded my head, "I just found out I am going to be carrying Siff to the ship." "That's quite an honor. You should be proud." I gave him a weak smile, "Yeah I guess so. I don't think I deserve it." Loki opened his mouth but closed it when Thor walked through the crowd. "Thor my son where have you been?" "I have been copping father. I needed to get away before the funeral." Odin nodded and walked away. "Hello brother. I am sorry for your loss." Thor turned and hugged Loki. "Thank you Loki. It means a lot to me that you came to honor Siff." Loki patted Thor's back as he pulled away. I never seen Thor so miserable, he looked terrible. As I was staring at Thor I noticed someone was missing. Where was she? Ah, there she is. Freja was standing next to Odin nodding her head. Odin noticed me staring and gestured for me to come over to Freja and him. I walked over to Odin, "Yes Odin?" "Loviisa, you and Freja shall be carrying Siff to the boat and Thor shall light it up and push it out into the water fall." Freja and I nodded. "I think we should get started with ceremony." Odin walked to the front of the crowd as me and Freja took our places. I stood next Loki and Freja was next to Thor. Odin cleared his throat, "Friends we are here today to acknowledge a death of one the greatest and few female warriors we have ever had. Siff was a beautiful, brilliant young woman and Asgard will suffer greatly with her loss. Siff was like a daughter to me and actually almost became my daughter in law. It is a shame it never happened but I know my son Thor will never forget his beautiful bride." I heard sniffling and noticed Thor wiping his eyes. "Siff left behind many who cared for her. Along with my son she grew up with two wonderful friends. Loviisa, Freja, and Siff were tied to the hip when they were children. You could often see the three young girls running around pretending to be warriors and showing the boys who was boss. It always made me happy to see them running around and having fun enjoying life. I thought it would be proper for Siff's childhood friends to take her to her ship that would lead her to her next journey. Loviisa, Freja will you please join me?" Freja and I walked with Odin into an over hang. There was a canoe with flowers in it. I stopped walking I couldn't move any further. I didn't want to see Siff's body laying there knowing I was the one who put it there. Odin noticed me standing there and smiled, "Loviisa I know it is hard to see your friend like this but you need to do this. I don't know any other two people Siff would want to carry her." I nodded, "Odin I don't know if I can." Odin walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "My dear child I know you can do it for your friend." I nodded and walked over to the canoe. I put my hands on the handle trying not to look at Siff. "Are you two ready?" Freja and I nodded our heads. Odin nodded back and gestured for us to follow. We walked out into the view of crowd. Cries of misery started the moment we walked out. Odin began to speak, "Loviisa and Freja shall now carry Siff to her boat." Odin nodded at us and we began to walk. It was hard walking through the crowd hearing people crying and knowing that I caused all this misery. As we walked I noticed Siff's parents. They looked so miserable. I wanted to apologize to them but I didn't know how. I turned my gaze away from them and focused on walking. We reached the edge of the waterfall and there in the water was a beautiful Viking ship. We walked up the plank and onto the ship. There was a bed of flowers in the middle of ship. We placed Siff down on the flowers. Freja began to walk away but I stood there looking at Siff. Her voice played in my head, "We'll be best friends forever." I wiped a tear from my eye and shook my head, "So much for being best friends. I'm sorry." Freja put a hand on shoulder and we walked away. We walked down the plank and stood next to Odin. Odin began to talk, "It is now the time to say goodbye to Siff. Enjoy Valhalla my dear child." Odin turned to Thor and nodded. Thor looked up at the ship and shook his head. "I can't father. It's too much." "I didn't think you would be able to my son. Archers if you would please." A line of archers lit there arrows and shot them at the ship. Odin turned to me and Freja, "Would you like to push the ship?" I nodded and walked up to the ship. With Freja help I shoved the boat into the water. The boat drifted off into the water. The archers continued to shoot there arrows as the boat floated towards the waterfall. The boat was now in flames and the sounds of misery became loader. I noticed Thor hugging Freja sobbing into her shoulder. I looked away from them and noticed Siff's parents crying and Odin speaking words of comfort to them. I quickly looked away and saw Siff's boat going over the edge of the waterfall. She was gone. I started to cry and felt the world starting to spin. I had to get out of here. I began to walk away when someone began to hug me. It was Loki, "Loviisa why don't we go for a walk?' "No I need to be alone." Loki shook his head, "I don't think this is the time for you to be alone." "I. need. To. Be. Alone." He looked a bit taken back but I didn't care at the moment. I pushed away from him and began to run. I didn't know where I was going but I kept running. I suddenly felt like I knew where I wanted to go. I kept running until I finally saw it. I stopped dead in front of the spot where we always played as kids. It looked exactly the same. Why would it change? I smirked to myself and sat down. It felt the same; the grass was still as soft as I remembered. I laid back and looked at the clouds. I could hear Siff's voice, "That one looks like a bird." I smirked, "No it doesn't. It looks like a dragon." "No it looks like a dog." I jumped up and saw Freja smiling down at me. "Reminiscing are we?" I lay back down and nodded. "Don't be sad Loviisa." Freja lay next to me. "How can you say that? You know what I did." "Yes I do know what you did but I feel both you and Siff are to blame for this. If Siff didn't antagonize you, you wouldn't have attacked her. And if you didn't have such a bad temper you wouldn't have attacked her." I nodded my head. "And if Siff didn't keep the truth from you she would probably be alive." The truth? I turned and looked at Freja, "What do you mean?" She smirked at me. "I know Odin told you she pleaded your case. Don't give me that look, I know things. Siff never truly stopped being your friend. She was too proud to tell you though. Remind you of anyone." I smirked. I knew she was referencing to me. "Any way she claimed she tried talking to you but said you wouldn't listen. I don't believe it though I have a feeling she lost her patience with you the moment she found out Loki was the one who brought you out of the forest." "What do you mean "Lost her patience with me after Loki got me out of the forest"?" "Well Siff made it her private mission to be the one to get you out of your depressed state and bring you back to civilization. I always told her she made it seem more dramatic then it really was but she never agreed. So we would always search the forest for you and could never find you. Well actually that's not entirely true. One time when we were searching for you I found you lying with Loki talking. I didn't want to disturb you so I walked away and didn't tell Siff. When you and Loki were officially a couple Siff was outraged. She personally hated Loki. Couldn't tell you why though. Ever since then she made it her personal mission to break you guys up and she succeed. That's why you attacked her right?" I looked up at the sky trying to remember why exactly I attacked her. "I'm not really sure. I know she's partly to blame but it was mostly me and Loki. She didn't deserve to pay with her life because of it." Freja nodded and shrugged, "Well what's done is done. As I said you're both to blame for this tragedy." We sat in silence for a while when Freja spoke. "Where were you and Loki?" "We weren't anywhere." Freja smirked, "Don't lie to me. I heard the rumors; you guys were spending some quality time together. So what did you do? Where were you?" I smirked at the memories and shook my head. "We didn't do anything and we were somewhere on Midgard." Freja looked a bit disappointed and continued to look at the clouds. "WAIT!" I jumped up at the sudden shout. "Why are you yelling?" Freja was sitting up and smiling at me, "You dirty little liar. You and Loki did do something. You wouldn't have smirked if you didn't." Damn! She knew me too well. I shook my head, "Freja I always smirk it's like a reflex now and I told you we didn't do anything." Freja shook her head and her smile grew bigger. "Oh please do not try to pass that off as a muscle spasm. You guys had sex didn't you?" Odin, she knew me too well. I can't lie to her she already knows anyway. I nodded my head. Freja jumped up and pulled me up with her. I was trying to catch my balance when Freja tackled me in a hug and knocked me down. "Ugh, can you please make up your mind." Freja jumped up and smiled at me, "I knew you guys did it. So?" She looked at me with eager eyes. "So what?" I slowly got to my feet prepared to be knocked down again. "So what? I want to know how it was. Was it great or did it suck?" I smirked, "I'm not telling you anything. It is none of your business and besides you never tell me anything that happens between you and Thor." Freja's face hardened. "That is none of your business. What happens to me and Thor stays between me and Thor." I smiled at her, "Of course, why should I expect anything different? Since your life is privet so is mine." Freja glared at me and shoved me. Ugh! Why did she keep doing that? I looked up and noticed a branch in my face. "Ahh, a change in weapon Freja?" "Knock it off Loviisa you know me and Thor's relationship is not suppose to exist." I smirked, "Well it does exist Freja. It has existed for quite some time. When he was dating Siff it existed, when he was suppose to marry Siff it existed, and even when he found out Siff was dead it existed. It has always been there you are just in denial." I saw a flash of fury in Freja's face and saw her arm move. "Arg!" I screamed in pain. Freja smashed the tree branch across my face. I felt my blood trickling down my cheek. "What the hell Freja? I was just joking around!" Freja was standing over me glaring at me. "If that was you joking around you suck at jokes. You better stop being such an ass Loviisa or your going to get rid of the few friends you have." I felt another sharp pain in my arm and watched Freja walk away. "Bitch!" Freja stopped in her tracks and turned around. "What did you call me?" I smirked, "Come now Freja don't tell me Thor's lack of intelligence rubbed off on you." I saw the loss of control in her eyes and she began to charge back at me. Come on move faster. She was a foot away from me with her fists raised. COME ON! Freja lunged forward and I cringed waiting for the hit but there was nothing. I looked up and saw Loki leaning over me and Thor holding Freja back. Freja was trying to get past him while Loki stood over me glaring at her. I got up and put a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Relax its ok. Let her go Thor." Loki and Thor looked at me looking a bit confused. "If I let her go she will attack you." "Yes I know that Thor it's not like I don't deserve it." Loki had a concerned look on his face but I walked past him ignoring him. "Let her go please." Thor hesitated but let go of Freja slowly. Freja pushed Thor out of the way and charged at me. Thor put a hand out to stop her but Loki pushed it away. Freja stopped right in front of me. She was an inch from my face. "Never speak ill of Thor when I am around" I smirked, "I'll try to remember that, not making any promises though. He's not exactly the brightest." Freja leaned forward but Thor pulled her away. "Freja let us leave. You need to calm down." Freja glared at me and walked away with Thor right behind her. I smirked and began to walk away. "Loviisa what is wrong with you?" I completely forgot Loki was there. I turned and smiled at him. "Well I just watched my friend go over the waterfall that's part of the problem. Another part is that I'm the one who put her there! Oh and another part is that your DAMN FATHER AND FREJA BOTH KNEW THAT SIFF PLEADED MY CASE AND WANTED TO BE FRIENDS BUT DECIDED NOT TO TELL ME EVEN THOUGH THEY KNEW I HAD A TERRIBLE TEMPER AND WAS BOUND TO TAKE IT OUT ON HER! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY SHE WAS MADE AT ME? BECAUSE YOU WERE THE ONE WHO GOT ME TO COME OUT OF THE FOREST! SO THE ONES TRULY TO BLAME FOR SIFF'S DEATH IS YOU, YOUR FATHER, FREJA AND ME! THAT IS WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!" I stood there breathing heavily waiting for Loki to say something. He stood there looking at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking his eyes looked glassy. "Well are you going to say anything?" He shook his head and walked over to me. He pulled me toward him and hugged me. I collapsed into him and began to cry. He rubbed my back and whispered in my ear, "Let it out, it's going to be ok." 


	10. Part Nine

I stood there in Loki's arms sobbing like a baby. What is wrong with me? I shouldn't have yelled at him. He didn't deserve it. "Loki I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm just so-so angry." "Its ok love I understand. Why don't we go back to the palace?" I nodded my head and began to walk with him. As we were walking I noticed nobody was out. Everyone must have gone home after the funeral. We walked into the palace and headed towards Loki's room. I heard voices and stopped dead. I turned and peered into Odin's room. Odin was sitting at his table talking to Siff's parents. He seemed to be comforting them. Siff's father noticed me watching and smiled at me. I could barely return the smile when Odin turned and smiled at me. "Loviisa, please come in." I walked in and stood next to Odin. "Hello." Siff's parents smiled at me. "Loviisa what happened to your face and your arm?" I looked down at my arm and noticed a rather deep gash. "It's nothing, I went for a run through the woods to get my mind off things." Odin smiled and patted my shoulder. "You should be more careful next time. Why don't you go to the healers and have it checked." I shook my head and smiled, "I rather not Odin. I'll be fine." "I think you should go, that cut on your face does not look good." "Father I will take care of her do not worry." I turned and saw Loki entering room. "Ah my son, good take care of her and make sure she gets that cut on her face checked." Loki nodded his head and grabbed my hand. "Come love let us go to the healers." I smiled and walked out of the room with Loki. "Are we really going to the healers?" Loki smirked, "I would like to but you're too stubborn. We'll just go to my room and I'll take care of you there."

We walked into Loki's room and he sat me down on his bed. "Let me see your cuts." I turned my face to left and noticed Loki's eyes harden. "We may have to go to the healers. This cut is rather deep." "No I don't want to go to the healer's just do your best." Loki sighed and rubbed his temples. "Why are you so stubborn?" I smiled at him. "I'm not stubborn. I would rather have you touch me than those healers." Loki smirked and started looking at my arm. "Your arm is not that bad. I can heal this easily." Loki walked to a cabinet and started pulling out bottles. I laid back in his bed feeling a bit tired. I didn't sleep well last night with all the nightmares. I felt Loki rubbing my arm where my cut was. It felt so nice there was a tingling sensation where my cut was. "If your arm feels numb it is the medicine I put on your cut. It will go back to normal in a few minutes." I smiled, "Thank y…" Loki put a finger on my lips and started rubbing my cheek. I smiled because it felt so nice. "Loviisa stop smiling your making it difficult to apply the medicine." I started to laugh and Loki sighed. "Don't be such a kill joy Loki. I'm smiling because it felt nice when you were rubbing my cheek." Loki shook his head and tried to put a stern look on his face. I could see him trying to hide the smile. "Loviisa I'm glad you're enjoying it but I need to get this medicine on your face." "No you don't I have a much better idea." I pulled Loki on the bed with me and started to kiss him. He started to pull away but I rolled on top of him and pinned him to the bed. "Not that I'm not enjoying this but I have to get that medicine on your face or you will have a scar." "I wouldn't mind a scar. It'll make me look like I went threw battle." He rolled his eyes, "Only you can find a positive side of having a scar. Fine if you don't want me to heal you we can continue this." Loki rolled me over and started kissing me. I moved my hands up his chest and started taking his armor off. I felt Loki smirk and snap his fingers. His armor and his shirt were off. I smiled and started taking my own armor off. Loki began assisting me when there was a knock on the door. I pulled away and Loki began kissing my neck. "Loki someone is at the door." "Ignore it." There was another knock and a voice came with it. "Loki my son I need to speak with you." It was Odin. "Loki it's your father. We can't ignore him." I felt Loki sigh against my neck. "Fine but I'm going to try to tell him I'm busy." Loki got up and walked to the door. "Who's there?" "It is your father. I must speak to you." He opened the door a few inches. "What's wrong father?" "Thor needs you he is in my room crying in his mother's arms. He needs his brother in his hour of need." Loki sighed, "Father I am busy at the moment can Thor not wait a few hours?" "Busy, too busy for your own brother? Loki I thought I raised you better. What is it that you are so busy with?" "I… I'm spending time with Loviisa at the moment but if Thor needs me I shall go. I will get dressed, excuse me." Loki closed the door and smiled at me. "You have to go?" He nodded his head. "Alright I will go also." "Loviisa you do not have to leave. I am going to try to make this as quick as possible." I got off the bed and handed Loki his shirt. "No help your brother. He needs you. We can continue later." Loki smiled and kissed me. "I shall see you later than?" I nodded my head and smiled. I fixed my armor and walked out of the room.

I didn't have anywhere to go so I just started wondering around the palace. I walked through the cavernous hallways peering into rooms as I walked by. I looked into one room and nearly hit the ceiling. Looking right at me was Amora also known as the Enchantress. I fell backwards stumbling over my own feet while Amora laughed at me. "Hello there Loviisa, not minding our own business I see." I gave her a dirty look and stood up. I peered over her shoulder and noticed a guard putting his clothes back on. I smirked, "Entertaining people Amora?" She rolled her eyes, "I am just showing my appreciation to the guards for risking there lives for Asgard." "Guards, are there more than one?" Amora smirked, "No there is just one. I miss spoke. I usually have them banging down my door." "Or banging you." Amora's eyes turned to slits. "Watch your mouth Loviisa." "Oh I'm sorry I miss spoke." A smile appeared on her face when the guard spoke. "I have to go Enchantress I shall see you later and thank you." I smiled, "Thanking her for her services? How much does she go for?" The guard shook his head and walked away. "That expensive?" Amora rolled her eyes, "So what brings you around this part of the palace? Searching for a room to hide in?" "No, I was just looking around. I had nothing better to do." Amora smiled, "Is Loki that boring or is he ignoring you? It's not good to ignore your girlfriend, it makes them stray." What was she implying? "I'm not going to stray Amora though I am touched that you're concerned. Loki is not ignoring me he's comforting his brother." "Ah, big baby Thor needs comforting? Isn't that why we have mother's?" I chuckled, "You make a good point but Odin seemed to think it was necessary for Loki to comfort him." Amora had a look on her face like she knew something. "You don't sound too happy about that. Was Loki busy comforting you?" "In a way yes and no." She smiled, "Why don't you come inside?" I nodded my head and walked in the room. "You looked pretty miserable earlier. Sorry I started with you earlier it wasn't the right thing to do." I sat down, "Since when did you start apologizing? Are you ill?" We both laughed. "Your right this is highly not like me but honestly I know when I really have to apologize." "I'm glad you finally figured that out." She smiled. We sat there for a few moments when I broke the silence. "Why are you in the palace anyway?" Amora smirked, "As I said I was showing my appreciation but I'll be leaving as soon as our conversation is over." I chuckled, "You know it's not wise to "Show your appreciation" in the palace. What if Odin walked in? He would be furious." "True but not furious enough to banish me, which we both know you should not be here right now considering recent events." I glared at Amora, "Recent events? What do you mean by that?" Amora gave me a devilish grin, "You know what I mean Loviisa. Loki and Freja are not the only two to know your secret." I jumped out of my chair and pulled out my sword. "How do you know?" "I have my ways Loviisa; they don't call me the Enchantress for no reason." I smirked, "I thought men were the only ones who called you that but I can be wrong at times." Amora smiled, "Put your sword away Loviisa, I don't have time for battle and I don't wish to have the same end as poor unfortunate Siff." With that Amora disappeared in a puff of smoke. I smirked. Even though I hated Amora I had to admit she had a cool way of leaving.


	11. Part Ten

I walked out of the room and headed towards Loki's room. I peered in and he still wasn't there. I walked in and opened his closet. I was tired of wearing my armor and it wasn't necessary. I found my dress that I wore when we came back from our trip and changed into it. I walked out of the palace and walked to my favorite spot in the forest. I lay in front of my favorite tree and closed my eyes. _I was walking through the forest and came to the beginning of a clearing. I heard children laughing and smiled. I recognized those laughs. As I walked into the clearing the children came into view. I stopped in my tracks as I watched Siff, Freja, and me running around "Sword fighting". "Come on Siff you can do better than that!" I heard my self yell. Siff started to giggle and fell to the ground with laughter. "What are you laughing at?" I smirked because I knew exactly what Siff was laughing at. Freja had been making faces behind my younger self back. Siff was laughing so hard all she managed to get out was, "Freja...face…behind…you." My younger self whipped around and swing her stick at Freja. Freja jumped back and blocked my younger self's attack. I smiled she was always a bit faster than me. I saw my younger self smirk and try to knock down Freja. They pushed back and forth for a moment and then they fell back tripping over the still laughing Siff. All three of them were now laughing hysterically clutching there stomachs. I smiled and decided to walk closer to them. I walked up to the tree and leaned against it. I peered around and saw my younger self getting up. "You guys want to play the who am I game?" The girls nodded there heads. "All right, who am I" I picked up a stick and began to march around like a soldier. Siff yelled out, "That's so easy it's a palace guard." "Oh yeah well if your so good then why don't you do it?" Siff stood up, "Ok I will." My younger self nodded and sat next to Freja with a smirk on her face. Siff stood there for a few moments thinking and then said, "Ok I got it." She began to walk around with her chest puff out and her arms rose like she had muscles. She looked at Freja and me and gave me a dirty look. "Are you looking at me weird? I'm going to beat you up because that's what I do to everyone." I knew exactly who she was acting as and so did Freja. "I know who you are, you're Loviisa. That wasn't very nice." Siff giggled and my younger self gave her a dirty look. "I thought it was funny. I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling Loviisa." My younger self stood up and gave her a look that was all too familiar. "It's ok Siff. I want to go again." Freja had a look on her face that told me she knew what was going to happen. My younger self winked at Siff and began to walk around as if she was depressed. "Woe is me, I never get anything I want and when I do I am still not happy. Oh look there is that blonde haired boy that I am always staring at. Is he going to look at me today? Oh I hope so." Siff became very red in the face and Freja rolled her eyes. "So who am I?" Siff jumped up and shoved my young self. "You didn't have to do that! I already apologized!" "I never said I accepted it you big baby!" I could tell this wasn't going to go well. The girls began shoving each other so I stepped in to stop it. "Girls, girls stop fighting! You'll regret it in the future!" All three girls stopped dead and looked horrified when they saw me. Siff began to cry and yelled, "Monster!" Freja yelled, "Run!" The two girls whipped around and began to run away. My younger self stood there looking at me. She didn't look afraid but seemed to be a bit curious. She opened her mouth and began to speak, "Are you me?" I nodded my head. "Is this what I turn into?" Before I could say anything Freja came running back and grabbed my younger self's arm and they ran away. _

I woke in a cold sweat. What did that dream mean? I got up and decided I needed to go for a swim. I walked to the lake and dipped my foot in. It was nice and warm. I began to pull off my dress when I realized I didn't have a bathing suite. Well no one was around. I checked the forest quickly and it was true there was no one around. I took off my dress and my under garments and jumped in the lake. Ahhhh so refreshing. I did some laps around the lake and then decided to just relax. I was floating around when I heard a crack. I opened my eyes to see Loki smiling at me. I swam over to the edge of the lake and winked at him. Loki smiled. I pointed at him and beckoned him to come closer. Loki raised his eyebrow and crouched down. I pulled him close to me and began to kiss him. I started to pull him into the water. He pulled away and chuckled, "Feeling playful are we?" I smiled, "A little bit. Why, does it bother you?" "You could never bother me." I smiled. He was always so sweet. "Why don't you join me in the water?" "I wish I could but I do not have my suit." I smirked, "Neither do I." Loki smiled and shook his head. "I'll just wait till your done swimming." I rolled my eyes and walked out of the lake. I stood in front of Loki smirking, "You're coming in this lake whether you want to or not." "Oh, is that true? How are you going to make me?" I smiled and began to kiss him. I began to pull his shirt off which was easy now that he wasn't wearing his armor. He helped me pull it off and began kissing my neck. "Do you want to come in the water?" "Not yet." He whispered. We began kissing again. Loki started pulling me down on top of him. We were on the ground kissing passionately when I pulled away. "Do you want to go swimming now?" "Not yet." I smiled and started kissing his neck. He rolled us over and pulled my face up to kiss me again. I began pulling on his belt when he broke our kiss. "You want to do this here?" I smiled a little out of breath. "Yes what did you think we were doing? Would you rather go in the lake?" He smiled, "No I much rather be with you then in the water." We started kissing; Loki began to run his hands down my back. I was fumbling with his belt. His touch felt so nice. He chuckled and whispered in my ear, "Need help." "Yes please." He chuckled again and snapped his fingers. His clothes were gone.


	12. Part Eleven

After a few hours Loki and I made our way to the dinning hall. People were starting to come out and head towards the dinning hall. It was nice to see everyone no longer wearing black. Everyone had on there usual armor and dresses. I realized that tonight was the feast in honor of Siff. I looked down at my dress and noticed it wasn't presentable for the feast. "Loki can we stop at your room?" Loki smiled, "Of course, you didn't think I was going to go to the feast without my armor?" I smirked at him. We walked past the dinning hall and into the palace. The palace was completely empty. "Everyone must be at the feast already." I peaked into one of the rooms, "Loki how late did we stay out?" "I am not sure love. We will find out when we go into my room." We walked into his room and I checked the time. It was nine o' clock! "Loki its nine! We have been out for five hours!" Loki smiled at me, "Well it is late, we must have lost track of time. We are only an hour late. Let's get our clothes shall we?" He walked over to his closet and pulled out a beautiful dress. It was strapless and can down to the knees. It was smoky grey and had black flowers on it. "Where did you get this from?" "I had one of the maids pick it out for you. Do you like it?" I smiled at him and walked over to him. I pulled him towards me and kissed him. He pulled away smiling, "I shall take that as a yes." I smirked at him, "What are you going to wear?" "My armor of course." He pulled his armor out, it looked freshly polished. He turned and smiled at me, "I will get dressed in the bathroom while you get dressed in here." I nodded. I waited for the bathroom door to close and looked at the dress. It was quite beautiful. I pulled off the dress I was wearing and put on the new dress. It felt so soft, the flowers were velvet. I turned to the mirror to fix my hair and put some make up on. I heard the bathroom door open and felt hands on my waist. "You look absolutely stunning." I smiled into the mirror looking at Loki. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Would you like me to zip up your dress for you?" I nodded my head. I felt his hands leave my waist and start to pull the zipper up on my dress. He stopped half way; I looked up in the mirror to see his face stone cold. "What's wrong?" I felt his cold hand touch where the dagger once was. I shivered and turned around. He still had the same cold look on his face. "What is the matter Loki?" He looked up and stared into my eyes. "I was remembering how I found you that day. You looked so hurt and all I could think was that I lost you." He suddenly grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. He smashed his face into mine and picked me up. I felt his hands let go and I was on the bed. His body was over mine as we continued to kiss. I was a bit concerned; he never kissed me like this before. I attempted to pull away but he just pushed his face harder into mine. He shifted his weight so I was now on top of him. I tried to pull away again but he put his hand behind my head so I couldn't. I felt his other hand go down my back and start to unzip my dress. What the hell was he doing? We had some where to be. I began to protest when a loud creaking noise appeared. Loki turned his head towards the noise. I smiled in relief; I was finally able to catch my breath. I was caught off guard when Loki pushed me off him. What is he doing? I looked up to see Thor, Freja, and Amora in the door way. "Brother, what are you doing? Is pleasure more important than a feast to honor Siff?" I could hear the hurt in Thor's voice. Loki got up off the bed and walked over to Thor. "I am deeply sorry brother I …" Loki didn't get another word out Thor put up his hand. "I do not wish to hear your lies brother. You missed the feast to have sex with your girlfriend. I understand completely now. You don't care for your family any more. You spend more time with her then me! Your own family comes second to her!" As Thor yelled he pointed his finger at me to add emphasis on her. "Your family should come first Loki! Not second! I know Siff was not very nice to you but the least you could do was come to the feast to support me and my loss!" I saw Loki's face, it looked absolutely miserable. He looked as if he was going to cry. I decided to chime in, "Thor you are not the only one to loose someone. We all lost a friend. You do not need to badger your brother about it." Thor turned to me with a crazed look in his eyes. "Loviisa do not talk to me of loosing someone. You and Siff did not talk. She detested you, couldn't stand looking at you. And I feel the same way." With that Thor walked out of the room. I felt tears coming to my eyes when Freja spoke. "I can't believe you. You're crying when everything Thor just said is true. I can't believe you didn't come to the feast Loviisa and I thought you were sorry." I looked at Freja and felt my neck getting hot. "Everything Thor said was not true! You know damn well that Siff wanted to be friends again! You told me yourself!" Freja shook her head at me, "Did it ever occur to you that I lied to make you happy." "Why would you do that?" Freja smirked, "Because when you are sad or upset people get hurt. Siff is a prime example of that. I didn't want another death to be on your head." I could feel the tears coming down my face. I was shaking with furry. How could she lie to me? "I know what I did was wrong but that doesn't give you the right to pass judgment on me Freja!" "Oh it doesn't!" Freja took a step forward, "I think it does considering I never murdered someone!" I lunged forward and slammed Freja into the door. "I may have murdered someone but at least I haven't been whoring around. I can't believe you Freja. You claim to be Siff's friend and you slept with her boyfriend once fiancé several times." Freja's face hardened and she shoved me back. "I think murder is worse than sleeping with someone." I smirked, "Don't sugar code it Freja you have been sleeping around with your best friends boyfriend. You're a whore!" That last statement that came out of my mouth seemed to echo through out the room. Freja glared at me for a few minutes and walked out of the room. Amora stood there smiling at me. "Well you sure know how to clear a room. On that note I will be leaving you to continue what we so rudely interrupted." Amora walked out but appeared in the door way again. "You should check on your boyfriend. He doesn't look good." I turned to Loki and saw the same miserable look on his face. Except he looked pale and there were tears down his face. I've never seen him cry before. I pulled him to me and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and cried. We stood there by the door for an hour or so; both of us crying. Loki lifted his head and kissed my forehead. "Are you ok love?" I nodded my head, "The question is are you ok? I've never seen you so sad before." Loki pushed me back and looked me in the eyes. "You didn't see me the day you broke up with me. I am sure I looked just like that." I smirked at him and pulled him towards the bed. All that crying was exhausting. I laid down on the bed and pulled Loki down next to me. He plopped next to me and smiled. "You are so beautiful." I smiled at him. He was so sweet. "Loki why were you crying before?" I know Thor yelled at him and everything but Thor always yelled. Why was this time any different? Loki looked at me for a few moments before he spoke, "I was crying because I let my brother down. I never realized how much he cared and the one time he needs me I fail him. I am ashamed." I smiled at Loki. He looked so innocent. I pecked his lips and smiled, "He's just angry; Thor will calm down soon and realize he didn't need to yell." Loki sighed and smiled at me. "Or he mite become even more angrier with me and try to fight Me." I smirked, "If he even lays a finger on you I'll beat the shit out of him." Loki shook his head at me with a stern look on his face. "Loviisa though I do appreciate your support your temper is what got us into this trouble and I would like to prevent any more trouble." I nodded my head. He was right. I got off the bed and walked to the closet. I pulled out one of Loki's shirts and began taking off my dress. I felt like I was being watched and turned to see Loki looking at me. I winked at him which earned me a smirk. I pulled off my dress completely and my under garments. I pulled on his shirt and walked to his bed. I sat down on the bed and smiled at him. "Well are you going to get changed or sleep in your armor?" Loki smirked and got out of bed. He pulled off his armor and placed it in the closet. He then began to pull off his shirt and smirked when I whistled at him. He pulled off his pants and pulled out a softer pair to wear to bed. He pulled them on and hoped into bed. I turned towards him and kissed his forehead. He smiled at me, "Thanks for the whistle and the wink. It cheered me up a bit." "Your welcome but do you know what will make you happier?" Loki smirked and pulled me close. Wait this wasn't what I had in mind. I wanted to read a story with him but before I could stop him he kissed me. His hand traveled down my back and began to pull my shirt up. I pushed his hand down but that only made matters worse. He pulled my leg around his waist and began to lift my shirt again. He finally pulled away and started kissing my neck. "Loki we shouldn't. I mean we can't, it's too much." Loki stopped kissing my neck and looked at me. "It is too much? What's wrong my love?" Ugh! Why did he have to call me that? He knows darn well that melts my heart. "Loki you should rest. You were just sad and crying. We shouldn't it wouldn't be right." Loki began kissing my neck and whispered is my ear, "But you're making me happy. Why go to bed sad when I could go to bed happy?" I sighed and pulled his face up to mine. "Loki I love you and I want to make you happy but I don't think we should do this out of sadness." He nodded his head and turned his back to me. "Loki I didn't mean to offend you." He pulled the blanket up and said, "You didn't offend me. You are right we shouldn't and besides we already did have some fun today. Goodnight." I looked at the back of his head for a few minutes before I turned over.

_I was lying in my usual spot in the forest looking up at the sky. It was a bright sunny day out with a nice breeze. I pulled out a book and began to read. I was enjoying the book when I heard a crack and looked over my book to see where the noise had come from. I smirked there was Loki brushing himself off. "Hello there." Loki smiled and walked over to me, "Hello love. What are you reading?" "A book called "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone" its pretty good you should read it." Loki smirked, "Another Midgard book? Maybe I shall read it when you are done but in the mean time I have a better idea." Loki grabbed the book out of my hand. I sat up trying to get the book from him but he was too quick for me. "Come now Loviisa, I thought you were faster than this." I smirked. I jumped up quickly reaching for it but tripped over a tree route and ended up on top of Loki. "Loviisa if you wanted me this bad all you had to do is ask," Loki chuckled. "Oh please Loki. I was just trying to get my book." Loki smirked, "Are you telling me that you rather read a Midgard book then spend time with your husband?" I smiled. I wasn't sure if it was a serious question or not. He was always a bit sensitive and I didn't want to hurt his feelings. The truth was I did want to read my book. "No if you want me to spend time with you I will. Though I was up to a good part you know." Loki looked at me with a serious look on his face. "Well don't let me get in your way then go ahead and read your book. I shall find someone else to spend time with." He began to walk away. I knew I upset him and who else could he spend time with? I got up and pulled on his sleeve before he could walk away. "Loki don't go, I'm sorry." He turned and smiled at me. "Are you sure because I could go and maybe talk to Amora." I felt my stomach clench at the name of the Enchantress. No way was my man going to go talk to her. Who knows what could happen. I pulled Loki close so I was an inch from his face. "Yes I am sure and besides you are much more interesting than a book." Loki chuckled and started to kiss me. I pulled him down to the forest floor. I began to pull his shirt off while he kissed my neck. I got his shirt off and tossed it to the side. He began to unzip my dress while I ran my hands down his chest. I was about to pull his belt off when I heard another crack and then a gasp. Loki and I turned our heads to see a beautiful little boy with curly raven black hair staring at us with a confused look on his face. Loki got off of me as I sat up and smiled at the boy. "Taavi come here my beautiful boy." He looked a little apprehensive but walked over to me and fell into my arms. He looked so much like Loki. The only difference was there eye color. Loki has green eyes while Taavi has hazel with specks of green in them. Taavi looked up at me with tears in his eyes. "What's wrong my love?" He wiped his eyes and said, "Why was daddy on top of you mommy? Was he hurting you?" I smiled he was so caring for a five year old. I pulled him close and rubbed his back to comfort him. "No Taavi, daddy was not hurting me, we were…" I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell him what we were actually doing. Luckily Loki knew what to say. "Your mother and I were walking in the forest when she tripped I was trying to help her up." Taavi looked at his father still a little confused. "Why is your shirt off?" Loki smirked, "It is a hot day. I decided to take it off." Taavi nodded his head seeming to be satisfied with the answer he got. I decided to talk, "What were you doing walking in the forest by yourself? Why aren't you with grandpa?" Taavi smirked which reminded me so much of me. "Grandpa fell asleep while telling me a story. I became bored and decided to look for you and daddy." I smiled while Loki chuckled. "Grandpa fell asleep? Well next time we shall leave you with Uncle Thor. He's more fun then grandpa but don't tell grandpa I said that." Taavi giggled and nodded his head. Loki got up and offered me a hand to pull me up. "Why don't we go to the lake for a swim?" Taavi jumped up and smiled, "Yeah! Let's go." He turned and ran out of the forest. I began to start after him when Loki grabbed my arm. "What is it Loki?" "I have to zip up you dress." I smiled. "Do you want your shirt?" He smiled, "No we are going swimming so I do not need it." I began to walk away again when Loki stopped me again. "Loki what now? I don't like letting him get this far ahead." Loki smiled and pulled me close. "Loki we can't we just got caught by our son and I don't want to…" Loki put his finger on my lips. "I just want to thank you for marrying me and giving me such a wonderful son." He leaned in and kissed me. I pulled away and smiled, "I should be the one thanking you. I'll show my appreciation later after we put Taavi to bed." I pecked him on the lips and walked out of the forest after Taavi._

I woke up smiling from my wonderful dream. I turned to tell Loki but he wasn't there. Where could he be? Maybe he's in the bathroom. I hopped out of bed still giddy from my dream and knocked on the bathroom door. There was no answer. I opened it slightly and saw no one in it. Where was he? He's probably in the dinning hall. I walked to the closet and pulled out a dress. I slipped it on and walked out of his room. I walked into the dinning hall to find it filled with what it seemed like everyone in Asgard. Everyone was back to normal. Rushing around to get there breakfasts and sit with there friends and family. I picked up a plate and walked along with the line of people picking up what I wanted for breakfast. I noticed Amora was next to me and smirked. "Hello Amora." She turned her head and smiled at me. "Well, well, well look who decided to show her face. Didn't think you would come out of the room considering what happen last night." "Why wouldn't I come out? It's not like we did anything terrible." Amora smirked, "Well considering Thor was shaking with anger and punched several holes into a wall and shouted at several people who did not deserve it. I thought you would be afraid of bumping into him. Guess not." Amora walked away to an empty table. I wonder who Thor yelled at. This is probably a bad idea. I walked over and sat across from Amora. "What did Thor say after he left Loki's room?" Amora smiled, "Loviisa I would like to enjoy my breakfast. Can't we discuss this later or never?" "Amora I need to know what he said." Amora rolled her eyes, "Fine he said something along the lines of "I can't believe him. Why would he choose a girl like her when he can do so much better? Family is more important. Siff was a great person. Blah, Blah. Blah." Honestly Loviisa why does it matter? He was rambling on and on. It took Freja an hour to calm him." It took her that long? And he thought Loki could do better. I shouldn't let that bother me. He was upset he probably didn't mean it or did he? "Do you know where he is?" Amora started to choke on her eggs, between coughs I heard, "You're… going… Looking… him… crazy." I smirked, "You should really chew your food before you try to talk. It's rude to talk with your mouth full." Amora was drinking her orange juice while glaring at me. She put down her drink and said "Why are you looking for trouble? " I smiled, "I'm not looking for trouble, and I just want to talk to him that's all." Amora stared at me for a few moments then sighed, "Fine he's at her house. You still know where she lives?" I nodded my head. Of course he was at her house where else would he be. I picked up my plate and got up. "Well I'm off to go visit him. Whish me luck." Amora smirked, "Please luck won't even help you if Thor's angry."

I walked out of the dinning hall and walked towards the forest. There was a short cut through the woods to her house. It was a beautiful day out with a nice cool breeze. I walked pass the lake and smiled at all the kids swimming in the lake. I made it out of the forest and into the clearing I played in as a child. I smiled when I saw the tree we use to play on as children. I passed the tree and walked onto the path towards her house. I reached her house and stood in front of the door. My stomach was twisting in knots from nerves. "Ok Loviisa you can do this. Just be calm and nice. Do not loose your temper." I raised my hand and knocked on the door. I herd foot steps and then the door opened. Freja stared at me with a dirty look, "What do you want?" I smiled, "I would like to talk to Thor please." Freja glared at me for a few moments and gestured for me to come in. I walked in and I felt like I was home again. As a child I spent many nights at Freja's home. It was just like a remembered. It was small but nice. It had a small living room, a kitchen, a nice size dinning room, four bedrooms and a study for Freja's father. "He's in my room." Freja walked past me and I followed her down the hall. As we walked we passed her father's study. I peeked in, I always liked this room. Its walls were covered with books from different realm's not just Asgard. I always wanted a room just like it. We continued down the hall and entered Freja's room. It was a large lilac room with a queen size bed, a book shelf with some books she clearly never touched, and wardrobe. There lying on the bed was Thor. I never saw him so relaxed and calm. He wasn't even wearing his armor. I noticed it in the corner of the room along with his hammer. He was in plain clothes and seemed to be sleeping. Freja spoke, "Thor we have a guest." Thor sat up which seemed like a great effort and looked at me. "Why is she here? I do not wish to speak to her. Tell her to leave." He lay back down and continued to pretend to be asleep. "Oh Goldie locks always the charmer." Thor sat up and glared at me. "What did you call me?" I smirked. "Sorry Thor just wanted to get your attention. Now that I have it I would like to discuss something with you." Thor stared at me and shook his head, "I do not wish to speak with at all. Leave me be Loviisa, can't you tell I am in mourning?" "Thor this is important. It is about your brother." Thor's face hardened. I could tell I was getting through to him. "Fine I will speak with you. Sit down." I walked over and sat on the bed next to Thor. Now that I was close up I noticed he didn't look right. His eyes were red and a puffy, his skin looked pale, and his hair seemed to have lost its shine. "Thor are you ok?" He nodded his head, "I am fine. Now tell me what you need to. What is wrong with my brother?" I sighed, "Well quite frankly I'm not sure. After the argument last night all he did was cry and sulk. When I woke up this morning he was gone." Thor looked at me, "How is that my problem? He should have been at the feast to honor Siff. She was a great warrior and he disrespected her." I shook my head, "Thor I understand you love Siff but you can not take it out on your brother." I noticed Freja stiffen after I said that. "We were wrong we should have gone to the feast but in a rush of emotions we got caught up and lost track of time. Do not blame Loki, blame me." Freja snorted "Are you apologizing Loviisa? Are you feeling well?" I smirked, "Yes Freja I am apologizing. Though I am thankful for your concern about my health." Freja rolled her eyes when Thor spoke, "Freja there is no need to be rude to Loviisa. It takes a great deal of courage to apologize to ones enemies and even more to apologize to ones friends." I smiled. He considered us friends. He must have a pretty odd definition of friendship. Or did he consider us enemies? I leaned forward and gave Thor a hug. He was leaning away at first but embraced me when he realized what I was doing. "Thank you Thor. You know you shouldn't stay locked up here, it's not good. Siff would want you to be happy not wallowing in misery." Thor nodded his head. I pulled away from smiling while he wiped a tear from his eye. "You know what you are right Loviisa. I shouldn't stay here, I am going to apologize to Loki and then maybe practice some fighting moves." With that Thor jumped out off the bed and marched out the room. We stood there in silence the opening and closing of the front door was the only sound in the house. I turned and smiled at Freja I felt so accomplished for apologizing. Who knew it felt so good. I decided I should apologize to Freja too. "Freja I am so sorry for calling you a whore. I was angry and I wasn't thinking clearly. Will you forgive me?" Freja stood there glaring at me. I couldn't tell what she was thinking like I did with Thor. She wasn't that simple minded. I sighed, "Come on Freja. We've been friends since we were three years old. You are the only friend I have left. Siff is gone and well even when she was around you were my only friend. Please forgive me. I don't want to loose my only friend." Freja smiled at me and began to walk towards me with her arms extended. I smiled; well this was easier than I thought. I reached out to hug her when an unexpected blow to the stomach happened and knocked the wind out of me. I collapsed on the floor gasping for air. Freja knelt down next to me and grabbed my face with her hands. "I don't give a damn how sorry you are and most definitely don't give a damn if I am your only friend because we are not friends Loviisa. We never were even when we were children we weren't friends. Now I am going to help you out of my house and I never ever want to see your face near it or me again. Understand?" I nodded my head still trying to breath. Freja picked me up and dragged me down the hall. I was stumbling over my feet trying to help but I was in too much pain. We passed the kitchen and were stopped by Freja's mother. "Freja what's going on? Is that Loviisa?" Freja turned around quickly dragging me along. I had to put my hand out on the wall to keep balance. I put on my best fake smile and said, "Hey there Freja's mom. How are you?" Freja's mom gave us a strange look. "What are you girls doing?" Freja looked at me then at her mother. "We were just…" I interrupted. "Freja was just about to walk me home. I was stumbling around drunk and some how ended up here. She let me sleep it off for a while and now she taking me home." Freja gave me a dirty look but quickly smiled and nodded at her mother. "Is that true Freja?" "Yeah mom it's all true. Well I'm just going to take her home. See you later." Freja turned quickly again with out warning and I slammed my head into the wall. "That was for lying to my mother." She hissed. "What? Did you want me to tell her the truth because I could go tell her now?" We stopped and Freja opened the door. We walked down her path and turned into the clearing we use to play in as children. I couldn't help smiling. "What the hell are you smiling about?" I looked at Freja then back at the tree. "Do you remember that tree?" Freja rolled her eyes, "Of course I remember that tree. We use to play on it as kids. We had a lot of memories there." "Yes we did. It was the first place we met and the last place we met as friends." Freja stopped in her tracks which made me stumble and hit the ground. "You are such an ass. The least you could do is warn me." "Shut up. Have you ever realized no other kids play on that tree?" I smiled, "Yeah I noticed that." "I swear some times I see… oh never mind you'll think I'm crazy." I smirked, "Please I already think you're crazy. What were you going to say?" Freja looked at me apprehensively at first but sighed, "I swear some times I see us playing on that tree and hear us laughing and playing. It's so strange." "No its not, that happens to me too. When I was on my way to your house I thought I heard us." Freja smiled at me, "Maybe were both crazy." I laughed, "That could be or maybe we are just nostalgic fools." She nodded, "Maybe." We continued to stare at the tree and swear I saw me, Freja, and Siff walking back home from a day of playing and having fun.

I heard foot steps coming from behind us and turned around to see who it was. Thor was running back towards us. "Hello there girls, Loviisa why are you on the ground?" I smirked "You should ask Freja that." We both turned and looked at Freja. She was still staring at the tree. I started to laugh and Thor started waving his hand in front of her face. "Freja? Loviisa did something happen?" "No nothing happened Thor. She's just lost in her memories." After I said memories Freja seemed to come back to reality. She smiled at Thor and then turned to me. She leaned forward and held out a hand. "I'm not falling for that again." Freja started to laugh. Was she loosing it or having crazy mood swings? "Take my hand, I promise I wont hit you again." I looked at Freja for a few moments and grabbed her hand. I felt a sharp pain on my side and shouted out in pain. "ARG!" Freja dropped me which didn't help at all and Thor dropped to my side. "Loviisa what is wrong?" My eyes were tearing and I couldn't breath. All of the sudden there were three Thor's and two Freja's. "Oh crap." Were the last words I said before blacking out.

I woke up feeling nice and cozy. I felt a little off though something wasn't right. I looked around and noticed I was back in Loki's room. How did I get here? Loki probably brought me here. I tried to sit up but felt the world moving and laid back down. "Don't try to sit up you will only make it worse." That voice. No I must be hearing things. I tried to get up again and felt someone push me down. It was Siff. "Can you please stop trying to get up and just lay down?" I laid there staring at Siff. I didn't know what to say. What are you suppose to say to a dead person? Siff smirked at me, "Can you wipe that dumb look off your face? It's not very attractive." I smiled good old Siff making fun of me. "That's better. So tell me what did you do to make Freja so angry that she broke two of your ribs?" I smiled "Well I didn't really do anything. It was a random attack." Siff sat down by the fire place and crossed her legs. She gave a look a parent would give there child when they know there not telling the truth. "Loviisa, you and I both know that you are lying. What happened?" I sighed, "Well last night me and Loki were suppose to go to your feast but we didn't" "And why not?" I gave her a shy smile, "Well we got distracted and next thing you know Thor was ranting and raving at Loki. This made him cry mite I add. Then Freja decided to yell at me saying I had no right to call you my friend. Then I called her something horrible and went to her house today to apologize to her and Thor." Siff nodded her head and smirked at me. "What did you call her?" "I rather not say." She smiled, "Calling someone a whore when they are one is not a crime Loviisa. It becomes one when someone is falsely accused." I felt my mouth drop. How did she know? "Yes I know everything Loviisa. Thor cheating on me with my own friend, you suffering from terrible night mares after my death, you were defending me when I couldn't defend my self. Thank you for that by the way." I smiled, "How long have you known Thor was cheating on you?" She sighed, "Well I have had plenty of warnings but I chose to ignore them. Freja can have Thor. He's not going to be with her much longer anyway." I smiled. This was too much. Freja wasn't going to be with Thor much longer? "Why?" I blurted out. Siff chuckled, "Because another woman has caught his eye. Freja will get what she deserves." "Can you tell me who?" "You already know." I smiled. I knew he would end up with the enchantress. "Siff do you know everything that's happening?" She nodded. "So you know what people are doing right now?" She chuckled "Yes and I know what your going to ask. I can not tell you where he is. Leave it at that." Damn she was good. I sat there staring at her. She looked just like I remembered her. Same heart warming smile on her face. It made me sad looking at her, I wanted to apologize but I wasn't sure if I should. "Loviisa I know you are sorry. You do not have to say it. I should be apologizing, I was a bitch to you when I was here on Asgard." I smirked. "There was no need for me to be so cruel to you. You and Loki are perfect together, never forget that. I was so blind by so called love that I didn't notice I would be better off without Thor. Do not make that mistake Loviisa. Do not waste your time." I smiled at Siff I wanted to hug her but I don't think you can hug a ghost. "Siff am I crazy?" "What makes you ask that question?" "I keep having dreams about the past and maybe even the future. I keep seeing or hearing our younger selves. Doesn't that seem a bit crazy to you?" Siff laughed, "No it just sounds like a person who is in mourning is remembering all the good times. It does not do well to dwell on dreams my friend." I nodded my head, "Do you think my last dream will come true?" Siff stared at me with a serious look on her face. She looked like she was having an inner debate with herself. "I can not say Loviisa but I will tell you this, when life seems dark always remember to turn on the light." I smiled. I felt like I heard those words before but who cares. Siff smiled at me and got up. 'Where are you going?" She continued to walk towards the door then stopped and looked at me. "I must go. I can not stay forever. Before I leave I would like to tell you two things. Remember what I just said to you and you are my dearest friend even though I never realized it when I was alive." I smirked, "I sure hope so because Freja proved to be such a great friend." Siff started to laugh and walked out the door.

I sat there staring at the door. Was she really here or was I imagining it? I sighed and looked up at the ceiling smiling. I heard the door knob jiggle and looked up. Thor walked in smiling with a bowl in his hand. "You're awake. I brought you some soup." He walked over to the bed and handed me the bowl. It was a bit cold but it was a kind gesture. "Thank you Thor." "May I?" he gestured toward the bed. I nodded, "Go ahead." He sat down smiling at me. "I want to apologize for Freja." I put my hand up to stop him. "No don't apologize for her. She can do that herself." Thor smirked. I smiled at him. I continued to eat my soup while he stared at me. It was a bit awkward. "Thor can I help you with something?" He shook his head, "No I'm fine. Can I help you with anything?" "Actually you can. Have you seen Loki?" Thor looked like he was having some kind of inner conflict with himself. "I saw him briefly earlier. I apologized and he accepted it." "That's great Thor but where is he?" Once again Thor looked like he was struggling to talk. "Thor what is going on?" I stared him down until he gave a worried look. "I'm not supposed to tell you Loviisa. Please just wait till he tells you. I do not want him to be mad at me again." Not supposed to tell me? What was Loki hiding? "Ok Thor you don't have to tell me but could you give me some privacy." Thor looked hurt and got up to walk away. I did it again. Why do I always insult people? "Thor I'm not mad at you, I am just tired." Thor smiled at me looking like a very large child. "Get some rest Loviisa." With that Thor left the room. I put my bowl on the table next to me and closed my eyes.

_I woke up smiling. I felt like a person on a mission. I threw on a dress and walked out of the room. I walked passed the dinning hall. There was no time for eating. I walked out of the palace and into the bright morning light. It felt like a beautiful day and hopefully it would be. I walked into the healers building and walked into office. The head healer Oili was sitting in front of her desk. "Hello Oili beautiful day we're having." Oili smiled at me, "Yes it is. What brings you here this early? I didn't even get a chance to have breakfast yet." I smiled "The test remember?" I already felt anxious I didn't need the healer to forget about the test. "Oh right. Do we have to do it now? The results are not going to change if we go to eat breakfast." "No I want to know now." Oili sighed, "Fine I will go get the results." Oili got up walked to the healing room. I stood there shaking. I was so worried. Oili came back and sat down. She opened up the folder and looked at it. I stood there staring at her. What was she waiting for? There must be something wrong. She's just trying to figure out how to break it to me. "Oili what's wrong?" Oili looked up and smirked at me. "Why do you assume something is wrong?" "Because your sitting there staring at the paper." She smiled at me, "You need to calm down or this is not going to be an easy pregnancy." I stood there in shock. Did she just say what I think she said? "I'm pregnant?" "Yes you are." I jumped up with joy. I had to go tell Loki. I ran out of the office and straight for the palace. I ran into the dinning hall but Loki wasn't there. I ran out and ran towards our room. He wasn't there either. Where the hell was he? I ran to the woods to our usual spot. I heard noises from the spot we normally sat at. I peered through the bushes to see Loki with another woman. I felt my temper rising and jumped out of the bushes. I pulled Loki off her and grabbed the girl. I stood there shaking with fury looking at the Enchantress. "You bitch!" I punched her in the stomach and dropped her. I looked at Loki. He stood there smiling at me. "Love calm down please." I hated to say but I did need to calm down. "What were you doing?" "I'm sorry love but she is called the enchantress for a reason." _

I woke up sweating. It was just a dream. I turned over, no Loki. But there was a note. I picked it up and smiled at his script.

To my Love,

I am sorry that I was not around yesterday. I have been planning our events for today. I ran into Thor and heard you apologized. I applaud you love. I know how hard that must have been for you. On a different note today I would like for you to meet me in our usual spot in the forest as soon as you wake up. I look forward to seeing you.

Love you forever,

Loki

I smiled after reading the note. He's been planning our events for today? What was he planning? I jumped out of bed and opened the closet. What to wear? I shouldn't wear my armor that would just look stupid. A dress perhaps? I pulled out a beautiful light green dress with purple flowers on it. I pulled off my pajamas and tried to get the dress on. It looked ridiculous. The wrappings for my broken ribs were bulging and made the dress look too small. Damn it Freja! I was struggling with the dress when I heard a knock on the door. Who could it be? "Who is it?" "It's Oili, may I come in." She must be checking on me. "Yeah the doors open." Oili opened the door and tried to hide a smile from her face. "I know I look ridiculous, you can go ahead and laugh." "You do not look ridiculous. Clearly the dress shrunk." Oili said with a snigger. I gave her a dirty look and tried to fix the dress. "I'm sorry that was a bit insensitive. Let me help you." She walked over to me and attempted to fix the dress. It didn't work. "Well we tried. I guess your just going to have to find something else to wear." I sighed. The only other thing I could wear was my armor and that would crush my ribs. "I have nothing else to wear." Oili smirked, "This closet is full of clothes. Don't tell me you have nothing else to wear." "It's filled with Loki's clothes. I'm not wearing them." Oili sighed, "You're always so difficult. Anyway aren't you wondering why I'm here?" True why was Oili here? "Why?" "Your ribs of course, lie on the bed and let me check them." "I cant I don't have time." Oili smirked, "You're telling me that you don't have time to make sure your ribs are ok? What is so important that you have to leave?" I stared at Oili debating whether I want to tell her or not. Don't get me wrong Oili was one of my favorite people in Asgard. Oili was one of the youngest healers in Asgard and one of the best. She was funny, quick witted, and very sarcastic. She reminded me of my self. Because of our similarities I wasn't sure if I should tell her. "Well?" she said impatiently. "Loki wrote me a note to meet him in the forest after I wake up. I have been up for twenty minutes now. I should be there by now." Oili smirked, "Us standing here and talking is taking time from you seeing Loki. Besides if your ribs end up healing improperly that will just mean more pain for you which also means less horsing around with Loki, So why don't you get in the bed so I can check you ribs?" I smirked. She had such a way with words. I walked over to the bed and lay down. "I have to take off your dress. Is that ok?" I nodded. Oili took it off and started unraveling my bandages. She got them all off and started to touch my ribs. I sat there staring at the ceiling wondering what Loki had in store for me. I remembered the dream I had last night and realized I didn't really want to go to the spot we usually met at. As I was lost in thought I felt a sharp pain. "Ow, Oili what are you doing?" "Sorry Loviisa I didn't mean to press so hard." I glared at her for a moment then said, "I had a dream with you in it last night." Oili raised an eye brow, "Oh really? What was it about?" "You were the head healer and you gave me great news." Oili smiled, "I was the head healer that's great. What news did I give you?" "Well you told me I was pregnant." Oili looked shocked and pushed on my ribs to hard. "Ugh, Oili pay attention!" "Sorry I was just surprised by your news." She continued to touch my ribs in silence. "Are you and Loki trying to have a baby?" What? Why would she say that? I know I had a dream about it but we're not even married or anything. Though I would love to have a child. I smiled at Oili, "No, it was just a dream." "Mhm that's what they all say. Well your ribs are still broken and maybe a little worse after my two slip ups but they will heal quickly. I am just going to wrap you up and you can go see Loki." I sat there while she wrapped me up. "Oili I still have a problem, what am I going to wear?" Oili finished wrapping me and rolled her eyes, "The closet is full of clothes pick something. You have to wear loose clothes for a while until your ribs are healed." I sighed. Wearing loose clothing meant either wearing Loki's clothes or nothing at all. I went to the closet and pulled out a shirt of his and a pair of his pants. I pulled them on and then turned to Oili. "How do I look?" She smiled with a devilish grin, "If you were a guy I'd date you." I snorted, "You're an ass." I turned to the mirror. I didn't look too bad. "I'm not an ass; I'm just trying to boost your confidence. Just go to Loki he's going to love seeing you in his clothes. All guys are like that." I sighed, "Fine but if he doesn't like what I'm wearing I blame you." Oili rolled her eyes, "Go ahead and blame me but I'm sure you'll be thanking me. Remember take it easy with those ribs." Oili walked out of the room. I looked at the mirror one last time and walked out.

I walked down the hall and past the dinning hall. I went outside and walked straight for the forest. I walked into the forest and heard music coming from some where. I walked deeper in and found Loki mumbling to himself. He didn't notice I was behind him. I walked up behind him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Hello love, what took you so long?" I sighed, "A wardrobe malfunction." Loki turned around and looked at me. A huge smile crossed his face. "You're wearing my clothes?" I nodded. "You look lovely." He pulled me down for a kiss. I look lovely? What was wrong with him? I pulled away, "I look lovely? I am wearing your clothes." "I know that is what makes you look so good." I'll never understand men. He pulled me down to sit next to him. "What were mumbling about when I walked in on you?" I said to him. He smiled at me, "Nothing to worry about love. So I heard that you and Freja had another run in." Of course Thor told him, why wouldn't he? I gave Loki my best pouting face and said, "I was the victim this time. I didn't seek trouble or anything. I went there to apologize and she punches me and breaks my ribs." Loki's face turned to shock. "Broken ribs? Thor did not mention that. May I look?" I smirked, "You don't have to ask." I lifted my shirt enough to show the bandage. Loki looked hurt when he saw the bruise showing from the bottom of the bandage. He ran his hand across it gently. "Does it hurt?" "Not really. Actually I can't really feel it at all." Loki nodded, "Must be the medicine they gave you. You really shouldn't be up with broken ribs. We should go back to the room so you can rest." I shook my head. "No Loki I'm fine. You asked me to come here because you had something planned. I'm curious to know what it is." He stared at me for a few moments then sighed. "You are always so stubborn. I love that about you. I only had two things planned actually. One of them which we can not do due to your condition." "What was it?" He smiled, "We were going to go for a swim. I know how much you like to do that and I never go in so I decided I would try it." I kissed him, he was so sweet. He pulled away smiling. "The second thing we were going to do was enjoy a book which I also know you love to do." I chuckled, "It sounds like we were going to do all my favorite things today. Why don't we do something you like to do?" Loki smirked, "Because what I would like to do would probably put you ribs in worse shape than they already are." I blushed. He smiled and reached behind him. "Well since we can not go swimming, we should read a book." He held in his hand a book called "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". "A Midgard book?" He smiled, "Yes, I know how much you like to read and figured you would enjoy it." I smiled and kissed him again. "Would you like to join me at our tree?" I smiled, "Thought you never ask." Loki sat down at the base of the tree and I snuggled up next to him. He began to read, "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone by J.K. Rowling." Loki turned and smirked at me. Why did he do that? "Are you ready?" I nodded. He opened the book to reveal a beautiful ring in the middle of the book. I sat there in shock looking at the ring. "Do you like it?" I couldn't speak. "Well?" I swallowed, "What did you do to this poor book?" Loki chuckled and took out the ring. He lifted up my hand and placed the ring on my finger. It was gorges. It was silver with leaves going across it in silver and gold. It was so simple yet beautiful. Loki began to speak, "Loviisa I love you so much. We only met this year and you changed my world. I love every part of you from your beautiful brown eyes to your crazy temper. I know we have been through some difficult times but we made it through them. Will you please make me the happiest god in the world and marry me?" I sat there staring into Loki's eyes. He just asked me to marry him and I didn't know what to say. He was so wonderful and perfect, I didn't deserve him. I continued to look at him when I saw his face sadden. "Loviisa if you want to say no it is alright. I understand we can wait." I smirked, "What makes you think I want to wait?" A look of surprise crossed his face, "Well you took so long to answer I wasn't sure." "I took so long to answer because I was over come with joy." He smiled at me and pulled me close. We began to kiss. It was a kiss like never before. I pulled him close and began to unbutton his shirt. He deepened the kiss and pulled me closer. I took a sharp breath as a sharp pain went through my chest. Loki pulled away, "I am so sorry. Did I hurt you?" I rubbed my side and smiled, "I'm fine, don't worry about me." I leaned forward to kiss him again but he leaned back. "No we can't Loviisa. Your in pain let me take you to the healers." The healers, he just asked me to marry him and he wants to go to the healers? "No I'm fine. I can walk and everything." I attempted to get up but felt the sharp pain again. Loki got up and held me. "We are going to the healers whether you want to or not." He held me close but gently and walked me out of the forest. We walked in silence when Loki spoke. "Is it a yes or a no?" I gave him a confused look. "You told me I didn't have a choice." He raised an eyebrow, "I didn't give you choice whether to marry me or not?" I chuckled, "Oh I thought you were talking about the healers. I thought I made the answer clear when I tried to pull off your shirt." Loki smirked, "You are making me the happiest god in Asgard." I smiled and kissed his cheek. We made it to the healers and walked in. Oili was sitting at her desk looking at papers. "Hello Oili." She looked up and smirked. "You again, what happened?" I smirked, "We got a little ruff." Loki blushed and Oili laughed. "Didn't I tell you to take it easy? Come in the healing room." We walked in and I sat on the table. I lifted my shirt and Oili took off the bandages. "Geez what were you two doing?" "Why is it that bad?" "Well it could be worse. I'm going to have to reset one of your ribs." Loki looked concerned. "Is it really that bad Oili?" She nodded. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave Loki." He looked at me with a look of a small child confused. "It's ok. I'll be fine." Loki walked over to me and kissed my hand. "I will be outside." I nodded. Oili spoke, "So what were you two doing that made things get ruff?" I smirked, "That is none of your business but if you must know he asked me to marry him." Oili stopped working and smiled at me, "Congratulations!" "Thank you." Oili continued to fix me up and shook her head. "What is it?" "You really did a number on your ribs. They are worse than they were this morning. You have to promise to me that you will take it easy or I will make you stay here over night." I stared at her for a few moments trying to figure out if she was serious or not. I decided to challenge her. "You can't make me stay, you do realize that." She smirked, "I'll tie you down if I have to." I always enjoyed a challenge. "You know that Loki is gifted in magic." "What does that have to do with this?" I smirked, "He can make me disappear if he liked." Oili glared at me, "If he truly cared for you he would make you lie down and put ice on your ribs. I'm going to go get him now to take you to bed and I didn't mean that in the way you're thinking." I smirked at Oili and waited for Loki to walk in. I heard the door open and smiled when Loki was standing over me. "Can we go now?" He smirked, "As long as you promise to stay in bed." I gave Loki my best smile, "Of course I will stay in bed as long as you stay in bed with me." "I told you no fooling around Loviisa. I mean it I will tie you up," said Oili. Loki smiled, "I promise you Oili, she will stay in bed with ice on her ribs. There will be no fooling around. I want my wife in one peace when I marry her." I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Fine you can take her but if she is back here later today or tomorrow she's staying in this healing room." Loki nodded and helped me off the table.

We walked out of the healer's building and into the palace. As we walked in we walked right into Odin and Frigga. "Loki, Loviisa, what are you doing inside on this beautiful day?" "Well father Loviisa needs to lie down and put ice on her ribs." Odin's face hardened and Frigga looked concerned. "What happened Loviisa?" I smirked at Odin. "It's not what you think Odin." "Oh? Then tell me what happened?" I sighed, "Well if you must know I went to Freja's house to apologize and she punched me in the ribs and broke two of them." Odin's eyes narrowed. "And what happened to your head?" My head? I reached up and touched where Freja had slammed my head into the wall. There was a small bump there. "Well she also slammed my head into a wall." Odin continued to stare at me as Frigga rubbed my arm in comfort. "Oh Loviisa, you seem to always be getting your self in trouble. Loki why don't you take her to go rest?" Loki nodded, "Of course mother." Loki guided me around his parents when Odin grabbed my arm. I felt a sharp pain travel up my side and took in a sharp breath. I felt Loki's grip tighten then his hand pushing Odin's arm off of me. "Father what are you doing? She is suffering from two broken ribs and you grab her arm!" There was an awkward silence in the hall. I never heard Loki yell at his father. Odin stood there glaring at his son. I was actually scared to see what would happen next. I looked up at Loki and noticed a flash of blue in his eyes. That was the second time that happened and it always happened when he got really angry. What was it? There was also a chill to the air that was unnatural for this time of day. Frigga was the one to break the silence. "Loki calm down. I'm sure your father meant nothing by it. Right dear?" Frigga looked at Odin with a worried look in her eyes. Odin stared at Loki for a few more moments then seemed to come back. "Yes your right. I did not mean anything by it. I am sorry for hurting you Loviisa." I nodded at Odin. He continued, "Though I do recall telling you Loki to keep her out of trouble did I not?" Loki glared at Odin. "Yes you did but…" "But nothing Loki I told you to keep her out of trouble and you failed! Why can't you follow simple directions?" I felt Loki start to shake with fury. "SIMPLE DIRECTIONS? FATHER I HAVE FOLLOWED YOUR DIRECTIONS! YOU TOLD ME TO MAKE SURE SHE DOES NOT GET INTO FIGHTS OR CAUSE TROUBLE! SHE HAS DONE NEITHER AND YOU STAND HERE AND ACUSE HER OF DOING SO! FATHER SHE WAS ATTACKED BY FREJA AFTER SHE APOLOGIZED! THAT IS NOT HER FAULT!" Loki stood there breathing heavily glaring at Odin. Odin looked as if he was just slapped across the face. "How dare you speak to me in such a manner? Thor is right; you have your priorities mixed up. You must realize that I am right and that Loviisa has a tendency of attracting trouble. You can not live a happy life when she's in constant trouble." Loki let out a heavy sigh and spoke in a barley audible whisper. "I'm sorry to hear that you think that way father but Loviisa already has made me the happiest god in the world. She is going to marry me whether you like it or not. Now excuse us but I rather not be in your company any more." With that said Loki pulled me away and marched me down the hall way. I heard Frigga gasp and Odin grumble something.

Loki slammed his door open and brought me to the bed. He sat me down and walked back to his door to slam it again. He then walked to the bathroom and slammed that door. I sighed. What was going on with him? I got up slowly still aching and went to the closet. I pulled off my clothes and pulled on another shirt of his and went to the bed. I started to drift when I heard another door slam. I opened my eyes to see Loki shirtless glaring at the door. "Are you alright?" He turned his face to me and again I saw the blue in his eyes. "No I'm not alright. Why does he always assume you're the trouble maker? Does he not realize that you are trying to better yourself?" "Loki stop yelling please you're giving me a head ache." He looked at me for a few more moment then sighed and dropped his head. "I am a mess." I smirked, "No I am the mess. Now why don't you come to bed to keep me warm?" Loki lifted his head and I saw a hint of a smile on his lips. He got up and sat in the bed next to me. "I'm sorry." I smirked, "Why are you apologizing?" "Because I lost control with my father. I could not help but yell at him for hurting you. I do not like seeing you hurt. It hurts me." I smiled up at him. His eyes were finally back to normal. I loved his green eyes. They were so beautiful. "Lean down please." He stared at me, "Why?" "So I can kiss you." He smiled and leaned down. We kissed for a few minutes before he pulled away. "Oili said you need rest and that is what you are going to do." I sighed. I didn't want to rest. I just became engaged and he just wants me to relax. "Thank you for standing up for me though you didn't have to yell. You could have got your point across by talking." Loki chuckled, "As I said I lost control. It will not happen again. You should sleep it will help you relax." "But it is the middle of the day." He smiled, "All the more reason to sleep and it gives me more time to think of what to say to my father tomorrow." I sighed and snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. "Loki, have you ever noticed that your eyes change color?" I felt him stiffen and then relax. "No I have never noticed." "Well they turn an icy blue sometimes. It's very strange." Loki sighed, "It is probably the way the light catches my eyes sometimes. Now go to bed you need your rest." With that I drifted off to sleep and dreamt about those icy blue eyes.

I woke up; it was pitch black in the room. It must be night time. I stretched out my arms reaching for Loki but he wasn't there. I lifted my head and noticed the moon light streaming in through the open balcony doors. I sat up slowly still in pain and saw Loki standing on the railing of the balcony. WHAT WAS HE DOING? I jumped out of bed and ran toward the doors. "LOKI STOP?" He jumped slightly and turned to look at me. He gave me a smirk and hopped off the ledge. I felt my heart stop and ran to the railing. "LOKI?" I nearly fell off the ledge trying to see if I could see him. He was no where to be seen. I dropped on my knees crying hysterically into my hands. Why did he jump? He couldn't just talk to me? Was the argument with Odin so bad that he had to do this? I have to tell Odin. I got up too quickly and felt a sharp pain in my side. "I don't have time for this I have to tell Odin." I ran to the door ignoring the pain. To my surprise the door knob was turning. "Who's th…?" Loki stood in the door way looking a bit annoyed. I stood there staring at him. He's alive? "Loviisa when someone is standing on a railing do not scare them." "I- I thought you were dead." Loki smirked, "Do you honestly believe that fall would have killed me? I'm gifted with magic you realize? I softened my fall before I hit the ground and walked all the way back around the palace to our room." I smirked. He was alive. I jumped into his arm and hugged as tight as I could. "Loviisa love; are you alright?" "No I thought you were dead and here you stand in front of me," I mumbled into his shirt. He chuckled, "You couldn't get rid of me that easily even if you tried." I laughed still hugging him. He pulled me close and walked us to the bed. We sat down and he began to speak, "While I was standing on the railing before you interrupted I was thinking about where we could have our honeymoon." I smirked, "Oh? And what have you come up with?" "Well we could always go to Midgard; they have beautiful places to go to. Islands, mountains, forest areas, you name it and they seem to have it." I smiled, "You pick a place and I will follow." He smiled and kissed me. I pulled him close and the rest of the night we didn't spend it much apart.

I woke up in the morning once again alone. Why did he always have to leave before I woke up? I yawned and stretched out. I got up and jumped nearly ten feet when I noticed Frigga standing in the room. "Loviisa you're awake. I have some things I would like to discuss with you." "It couldn't wait till I was dressed?" She gave me a long stare that a mother would give her child. "So it's that important?" She nodded. I sighed, "Fine, I'll get dressed while you talk." I got out of bed wrapping the blanket around me and went to the closet. "Well Loviisa I must say it came as a shock to me and Odin that you and Loki were getting married." I smirked, "Did it now?" "Yes it did. I must say Odin is not pleased in the least but I have a different view. I would like you to know I am in full support of your marriage to my son. He is a wonderful man and deserves the best." "You think I'm the best?" I said while pulling on my shirt. "Yes of course. Loki use to hide in the library or in his room all day until he met you. You seemed to have given him a reason to well live. I am grateful for that and to show my appreciation I would like to offer my assistance in the wedding plans." I smiled. So Frigga appreciates me and Odin hates me. What a great way to start a relationship with your in laws. "Frigga I would be honored if you helped set up my wedding." Frigga smiled and gave me a hug. It was a bit awkward because I never really experienced that motherly love. "I am so excited. After you eat you are to meet me at the seamstress." "Meet you at the seamstress? Why?" She rolled her eyes, "To pick out your wedding dress of course." With that she walked out of the room. Pick out a wedding dress? We didn't even set a day yet. I let out a heavy sigh and headed toward the dinning hall. I grabbed a bowl and filled it with oat meal. I sat down and began to eat. "Dressing down are we?" I looked up to see Amora. "What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" I knew I looked like a bum. I was wearing Loki's shirt and pants which were both big on me. I just didn't need to hear Amora annoying me in the morning. "Well Loviisa quite frankly you look like a bum." I smiled, "Damn Amora that's exactly what I was going for." She glared at me and sat down. "I do not recall asking you to sit." "Loviisa everyone knows." I raised an eyebrow. Everyone knew already? Well news does spread fast. "And what are they saying?" She sighed, "Well there saying that it's only a matter of time till Odin banns you from Asgard." I spat my oatmeal every where. Banned? "Banned, for what? Getting engaged is not a reason to be banned." Amora glared at me wiping her face. "Engaged? What do mean engaged?" I smirked at her. "Tell me what you meant then I'll tell you what I mean." She nodded, "The rumor is that you burst into Freja's house and she beat the crap out of you. I don't believe though, Freja was always faster than you but you always had more skill. So what happened?" I chuckled, "Well I did go to Freja's house to apologize but she didn't take it well. She punched me in the ribs and broke two of them. Then she smashed my head into the wall. I'm fine though." Amora smirked, "I wasn't asking. Now tell me what you meant." I smiled, "I meant what I said me and Loki are engaged." Amora's mouth dropped while I burst out with laughter. I sat there laughing at her reaction for a few moments then I decided to leave. "I have other places to be Amora though it was fun sitting here laughing at you. Oh by the way you should close your mouth it's not an attractive look." She glared at me and I walked out the door.

I walked through the main circle of Asgard passing people and saying hello. I found the seamstress building and walked in. To my shock I saw my mother standing next to Frigga. "Why are you here?" I sneered at my mother. She had no right to be there. She ignored me for all these years why should she care now? Frigga spoke, "Loviisa did you forget that your mother is the seamstress?" I stared at her and spat, "Oh yeah that's the reason why I don't come here." My mother stared at me while I glared at her. I wanted to turn around and walk out but she was the only damn seamstress that could make beautiful wedding dresses. Frigga gestured for me to walk in more. I walked over to stand next to Frigga and continue to glare at my mother. "She is going to take measurements is that ok Loviisa?" I stared at my mother then looked at Frigga. She had a pleading look on her face and I didn't want to disappoint her. "Fine." I sneered. Frigga took a seat while I stood in front of my mother. My mother reached forward with a measuring tape and began to measure me. I stood there glaring at the wall. I didn't want her near me. "So darling how have you been?" Darling; who the hell does she think she is? "Don't call me that." I snapped. She looked at me and nodded. "How have you been?" "Fine no thanks to you." She continued to take measurements. "You are engaged to Loki?" I smirked, "Obviously." My mother walked away into a different room. Frigga spoke, "Loviisa show some compassion for your mother. It is a lot for her to do this." I rolled my eyes, "A lot my ass. She's just trying to make small talk and money." Frigga was about to say something when she walked in again. "I believe I have the perfect dress for you. Would you like to see it?" I nodded. We walked with her into the other room. There on a stand was beautiful white lace dress. It was simple but perfect. I smiled while Frigga whipped a tear from her eye. "It's beautiful." Was all she could say. While I was staring at my dress I noticed pictures on the wall. I moved closer and noticed they were all of me as a child up to eleven years old. "Remarkable." I said. "What is?" said my mother. "The fact that you still have all these pictures." I heard her sigh, "Why wouldn't I?" "Well after you kicked me out at eleven years old I figured you didn't care anymore." I heard a soft sob and turned to see my mother crying. "What are you doing?" I said kind of rudely. Frigga shot me a dirty look and began to try and comfort my mother. "I am crying that's what I am doing! Do you know how hard it is to watch your eleven year old child leave home? It's horrible, not knowing what is going to happen to you. Your father would often go to the woods to check on you." "Clearly not often enough to care to try and get me to come back home." I snapped. My mother looked at me with sad eyes, "Loviisa we loved you and still do." I felt a twinge of annoyance in my chest. Love? She didn't love me. "I'm leaving I can't bare to listen to your nonsense any longer." With that I left the building and stormed towards the woods.

I stormed into the woods mumbling about my mother. I kept walking not really thinking of where I was going I just wanted to get as far as possible from my mother. Due to my lack of attention I tripped over a tree root and fell flat on my face. I felt a sharp pain go through chest. Damn these ribs and Freja! "Thor why are we meeting here?" Speaking of Freja was that her voice. I heard footsteps on the other sided of the trees. I inched closer so I couldn't be seen. I saw through the leaves of a bush Thor standing in front of a worried looking Freja. "I have to talk to you." Thor said. Freja stood there looking worried and unsure. "What do you want to talk about?" Thor stared at her for a few moments then spoke, "Freja you have been there for me in my best and worst times." It sounded like a proposal to me except looking at Thor's face you knew it wasn't. He continue to talk, "You helped me get over Siff's death but also helped me cheat on her. I have come to realize that our relationship is not a relationship at all. It was a fling we had. Siff was a great goddess and it would be disrespectful to continue this relationship any longer. I'm sorry but I'm breaking up with you." I gasped hoping Thor nor did Freja hear it. Freja was crying into her hands and collapsed onto the ground. Thor stood there looking at her. "I have to go Freja. I shall see you around." Thor walked away without a second glance. I lay in the bushes looking at Freja crying. It was killing me to watch her and the pain in my ribs also contributed to that. How could he do that? He just left her there so cold heartedly. Should I go over and comfort her? No way she's the reason you're in pain, leave her. Against my better judgment I crawled out of the bushes and toward Freja. She didn't notice me because her face was still berried in her hands. I made it to her side breathing heavily and put a hand on her shoulder. "Go away Loviisa. I do not feel like dealing with you right now." I smirked, "How did you know it was me?" She took a deep breath, "I saw you in the bushes before." I gave her a curious look, "You did, did you? Well I'm sorry about what happened. You should have never been together in the first place." She lifted her head out of her hands and gave me a dirty look. "Thanks for the support Loviisa. Now go away!" she snapped. I lay next to her debating what to do you but decided it would be best to go. I got up slowly and looked down at my friend. "I'm sorry but it is the truth. The sooner you realize it the better. If you need someone to talk to you know where to find me."

With that I walked out of the forest and headed toward the dinning hall. I walked in and sat down at a table. I sighed. What is going on? I can't believe he did that to her. He never deserved Siff or Freja. He probably has another woman on the side. He should get in trouble for being so reckless with people's hearts. Odin should be more worried about him than me. As I was sitting there grumbling to myself I felt two arms wrap around my shoulders and a pair of lips kiss my neck. "Hello Love. You look deep in thought what are you thinking about?" Loki whispered in my ear. I leaned into his face so he was kissing my neck again. "Nothing important; I went to the seamstress today." He stopped kissing my neck and walked around to stand in front of me. "How was that?" I sighed. I didn't want to tell him I stormed out. I was supposed to be controlling my self not losing my temper. He looked at me with the same look he always gave me when he knew I was hiding something. "What is it Loviisa?" I gave him my best apology look and said, "It escaped my mind that my mother was the seamstress. I kind of lost my temper. I didn't do anything I just wasn't very nice to her." Loki looked at me for a few moments then took my hand in his and kissed my hand. "I know it must have been hard for you to see your mother today. My mother should have realized that." I shook my head, "No your mother is not to blame. I just still have some issues with my parents. I never really got over the day they kicked me out." Loki held my hand and smiled. "Loviisa you have to come to peace with your parents. I'm not asking you to forgive them but just be civil around them." I nodded. He was right. I should have acted kinder to my mother. She did try to talk to me. "I have to go back to get my dress tomorrow. I will apologize then." Loki smiled and kissed my hand again. He continued to kiss my hand then up my arm, back to my neck then kissed my lips. I pulled him close then realized we were in the dinning hall. I pulled away, "Loki we shouldn't act like this in public." He smiled, "Why not? No one is around." He began to kiss my neck again. "Loki stop we could get caught and Odin is already mad at me. I do not want to give him another reason to be." "Loviisa it's hard to control myself when you look so beautiful. You just agreed to marry me. I want to show you how happy you are making Me." he said against my neck which caused me to shiver. I pushed him back to look at him. He had a big smile on his face which made his eyes light up. "Loki I'm glad you want to show your appreciation but we shouldn't do it here in the dinning hall." He looked at me and sighed. "Your right this would only make Odin angrier. Let's talk about something else." I smiled, "How was your day?" He looked at me and began to rub his temples. "It was a bit stressful. Odin is angry at me for asking you to marry me before I asked his permission. I honestly do not see what the problem is because he is not your father. I already did ask your father's permission." My father? "Wait, you spoke to my father?" I said in shock. Loki smirked, "Yes, it is tradition to ask the father's permission. I went to your parent's house, I asked to speak to your father, I told him how much I love and care for you, and he agreed to me asking you." I smiled. So my father still cared after all this time? "What else did you do today?" He smiled, "Well I listened to my father yell for two hours then I ate breakfast and then went to go find you. Unfortunately I walked into a very depressed looking Thor. He spoke to me for a few moments then went off to the woods. I looked all over Asgard for you but couldn't find you. I decided to wait in the room. As I walked by I saw you sitting in here by you self and decided to say hello." I smiled, "Sounds like you had a busy day. I saw Thor earlier too but he didn't look depressed." "Really; where did you see him?" I looked down debating whether I should tell him. Well we were getting married; I should start sharing more with him. "I saw him in the woods breaking up with Freja. He was so cold hearted about it. I told Freja if she needed someone to talk to I was there for her." Loki smiled, "That's great. I'm glad you're starting to bond with Freja again. Hopefully she comes to you." I nodded. I honestly hoped she didn't. I didn't want to hear about how she and Thor were great together and how she wasn't sure when things went wrong. I honestly couldn't stand the fact that she did that to Siff. I looked back at Loki to see him smiling at me. "What?" He kept smiling, "I can't stop smiling. You make me so happy." I laughed, "You are ridiculous. Why don't we go to your room so you can show me how happy you really are?" With that Loki took my hand and pulled me out the chair. We walked out of the dinning hall and headed toward his room. We reached the door; I went to open it when Loki grabbed my hand. He kissed it again then began to kiss me. We were leaning against the door when it abruptly opened. We hit the ground both looking up to see Thor looking at us. Loki got up and helped me up. "How are your ribs?" he said. "I'm fine." He nodded and then turned to Thor. "Brother why are you in my room?" Thor looked at Loki then at me, "I am sorry for intruding but I need to talk to you, alone." Loki shook his head, "No you can talk with Loviisa in the room. Go ahead." Thor looked at us apprehensively then nodded, "Fine. I broke up with Freja today and now have another woman in my sight. I do not think father would approve. What do you think I should do?" Loki gave his brother an odd look. "You have another woman already? Thor what is wrong with you? Siff, Freja and now another? I think you should take a break from women." Thor shook his head, "I disagree brother. This one understands me." Loki stood there looking at his brother not sure what to say. I spoke, "Well Thor it seems no matter what advice Loki gives you; you are going to do what you want. So could you stop wasting our time and leave the room please." Thor stared at me and Loki smirked. "Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Loki continued to smirk, "Thor can you please do what the maiden said and leave." Thor gave Loki a dirty look and bumped shoulders with him as he walked out. I walked over and closed the door. I turned around to find Loki right behind me smiling. I smirked back at him and he began to kiss me. He pushed me against the door and began to deepen the kiss. I pulled away and began to kiss his neck. I felt him pull me closer and felt a knock behind me. I sighed into his neck. "Someone is at the door." He nodded and pulled me away from it. "Yes?" Loki opened the door. Odin was standing there with Frigga and Thor. I never had seen the whole family together like this. Was something wrong? "Father is something wrong?" Odin didn't look happy but then again ever since he heard about our engagement he hasn't been. "We need to talk Loki. Loviisa can come too." Odin turned and walked down the hall followed by Frigga and Thor. I looked at Loki and whispered, "What's going on?" He shrugged and said, "It would be best to follow and find out." He grabbed my hand and followed after his family. We walked into Odin's room and sat down at the table with the family. Odin stared at us both still looking annoyed. I looked at Loki feeling a bit uncomfortable and noticed he didn't look too happy either. "Well what is it father?" Odin continued to stare without talking. Frigga spoke, "Loki your father has a question for you and Loviisa." "Well is he going to ask it or continue to glare at me?" Odin seemed to come back to life when Loki made that remark. "Loki I want to know the truth. What is the real reason you and Loviisa are getting married?" Loki's face hardened and I saw the flash of blue in his eyes again. "Father I have told you already that I am marring Loviisa because I love her!" Odin smacked his hand on the table, "Loki you have not been together long! Why would you marry her?" Loki was starting to shake with anger. "Father I love her!" Both Odin and Loki were shaking with fury. Frigga spoke again, "Loki please calm down. There is no need to shout." Loki glared at his mother, "I will calm down when he stop's questioning my reason for marrying Loviisa!" Frigga sighed, "Loki your father has his doubts because he believes you were forced into this engagement." "FORCED?" Loki turned to Odin breathing heavily. "HOW WAS I FORCED?" Odin jumped out of his chair as did Loki. "SHE"S PREGNANT ISN"T SHE?" Odin shouted. My mouth dropped open. Pregnant, I never even thought about having kids. Well I did have that dream about it but it was just a dream. Loki stopped shaking with anger and dropped into his seat. He seemed just as shocked as I was. Odin stood there looking down at us with a curious look on his face. "WELL IS SHE?" Loki looked up at his father and said, "Father please be quiet. I can not believe that you would react this way if Loviisa was pregnant. A child is a gift and you're making it seem like a terrible thing. For your information Father Loviisa is not pregnant but when she does give me the gift of a child I can promise you; you will never see them if you keep doubting our engagement." With that said Loki got up grabbed my hand and we walked out.

We walked in silence down the hall and into his room. He dropped my hand once we were in the room. He walked to the bed and lay down. I stood there looking at him. I wonder what he is thinking. I walked over to the bed and sat next to him. He was looking up at the ceiling. There was no expression on his face. I moved closer and lay down next to him and wrapped my arms around him. "What are you thinking Loki?" He continued to look at the ceiling when he answered, "I am thinking about you pregnant. It is quite the beautiful sight. I wish you were pregnant." I sat up and turned his face to mine. "You wish I was fat and cranky?" He smirked, "Not all pregnant women get cranky love and you would not be fat you would be carrying our child which would make you even more beautiful." I smiled. He always knew how to complement me. "Well after we get married we could try for a child or we could start now." Loki smirked and kissed my cheek. "That does sound wonderful love but I'm not in the mood after that argument with my father." I sighed, "Ok maybe next time." I lay next to him and went to sleep.

The next morning was the same as any other morning. I woke up to find Loki not in bed. I got dress and went to the dinning hall. I grabbed a plate and put bacon and eggs on it. I went to a table and sat down. I sat there thinking about what happened last night. I saw the dinning door open and saw Thor walk in with Amora at his side. I smirked so that's the other woman. The door opened again in entered Freja looking rather upset. I saw her look around and gestured for her to sit with me. Freja walked over and sat in front of me. "Good morning Freja." She looked at me, "What's so great about it? Have you seen them?" I nodded, "They deserve each other Freja. They both sleep around. You are much better off without him. Find a guy that won't sleep around and will treat you right." She nodded, "Maybe your right. There are plenty of other men to date." I nodded, "Exactly. How about after this I'll introduce you to a guard I know is single?" Freja looked a little unsure but nodded after a few minutes. "Great so are you going to eat something or sit there and watch me eat?" She smirked at me and grabbed a piece of my bacon. I smiled, "That's not what I meant but ok. So want to hear about the melt down Odin had last night?" Freja nodded but her face dropped and was looking behind me. I turned to see who she was looking at and there was Amora smiling at her. "Get lost Enchantress?" I said. I felt her put a hand on my shoulder. I shoved it off and glared at her. "What the hell are you doing?" She smirked, "Just trying to be friendly Loviisa. Calm down please." She walked away from me and sat next to Freja. Freja looked uncomfortable and moved her chair over. "What's the matter Freja? Don't want to sit next to me?" Amora said in a mock concerned tone. I felt my temper rising. How can she do this to her? She knows she is upsetting her. "Get away from her Amora you stupid whore." Amora glared at me and Freja gave me a pleading look. "I'm not doing anything Loviisa. Why don't you control your temper? Maybe if you start Odin will begin to think that your engagement in real?" I glared at her. Damn Thor must have told her. "What goes on in my life is none of your business but you bothering my friend is my business." Amora smirked, "I'm bothering someone? Freja am I bothering you? I thought you would be use to Thor having another woman. I mean did you honestly think he would stay with you when he couldn't even stay true to Siff. He was even engaged to her and he couldn't stay faithful." Freja began to cry and my temper was rising. She continued to talk, "The problem is you and Siff couldn't keep Thor satisfied. You were just toys to him. Things he could play with for a while then when he got bored he could move on to a bigger and better toy." Freja was now sobbing into her hands. "SHUT THE FUCK UP AMORA! YOU ARE NOT BETTER THAN FREJA AND SIFF! YOU ARE A SLUT AND EVERYONE KNOWS IT!" I was now standing and breathing heavily. Everyone in the hall was staring at me and Thor began to walk toward us. "What is going on? Is there a problem?" he said. I glared at him, "Obviously there is a problem Goldie Locks or I wouldn't be yelling at your slut." Thor glared at me. It felt good to insult him. I knew we where on good terms not too long ago but I couldn't careless about that now. "Watch your tongue Loviisa. My father would not want to here that you were causing trouble again." I smirked, "Your father is looking for a reason to be mad at me. It's ridiculous! I feel like he's trying to prevent me from marrying your brother!" "He wasn't sure if it was ligament. He thought Loki got you pregnant and was trying to hide it with a marriage." I shook my head, "As you know I'm not." Enchantress began to laugh, "Thank Odin your not. Imagine more Loviisa's running around Asgard. We would be doomed. Thor remind me to thank Loki later for not destroying Asgard by adding more Loviisa's will you?" I felt my neck get hot and my fist shake. Next thing I knew I reached for my plate and smashed it across Amora's face. There was a loud thud and a crash. Everyone around us stood in shock. Thor dropped to help Amora up but she got up on her own. Her face was contorted in rage and had blood dripping down her face. She glared at me and jumped across the table and knocked me down. I pushed her off me and went to reach for my sword but I realized I didn't have it. Amora smirked, "Wish you had your weapon?" I smiled, "I do not need a weapon to take you down Amora." I lunged at her and landed a punch right in her stomach. She hit the ground gasping but pulled my leg out from under me. I hit the ground hard and felt a sharp pain up my side. I saw Freja sitting there still crying and looking at me. "Freja get Loki!" I shouted at her. She nodded and ran for the door. I tried to get up but felt Amora pulling me down. I fell back down and kicked her in the face. She rolled out of the way and lunged at me when I was getting up. She punched me in the gut and I heard a loud crack. I screamed in pain and felt my face get hot. Amora was standing in front of me smiling. I ran toward her and kicked her in the chest. She fell back and collapsed on the floor. I doubled over in pain. "Come on Amora. You can take more than that?" "THAT IS ENOUGH LOVIIA!" I looked up to see Odin staring at me; shaking with anger. "Odin… I…" I was having trouble breathing. Odin began to shout again, "I HAVE GIVEN YOU TOO MANY CHANCES LOVIISA! YOU ARE DONE! SAY GOOD BYE TO ASGARD! GUARDS SEIZE HER!" I saw the guards charging at me and ran for the door. I made it out side and ran for the forest. I had to find Loki and say goodbye. There was no reason to hide. The guards would find me no matter where I tried to hide. I ran towards the library. Loki liked to spend most of his time there. I was half way there when I heard shouts behind me. Damn there going to get me before I can say goodbye. I got to the front of the library and ran into Loki and Freja. "Loviisa what is going on?" he said. I stood there barley breathing and started to cry, "I'm so sorry Loki I tried to control my temper but I couldn't. I'm so sorry. I failed you. You deserve so much better." Loki shook his head, "Loviisa what happened?" "I ATTACKED AMORA AFTER SHE INSULTED FREJA AND YOU! I COULDN'T STOP MY SELF! ODIN APPEARED AND NOW THE GUARDS ARE AFTER ME!" I shouted. "Loviisa there is still time. I can talk to Odin." I shook my head, "No! There is no more time; Odin is banning me from Asgard. We have no time." Loki stared at me in shock then said, "We better make the best of it." He grabbed my arm; I gasped in pain but that didn't faze him. He crushed his lips against mine and held me tight. I was so happy and miserable. This was the last time I was going to kiss him. My almost husband. I ruined our chances of happiness. I felt strong hands pull me away from him. I began to try and fight them but Loki shook his head, "Just go with them Love." I dropped my head in defeat and let the guards take me.

I looked up at Odin sitting in his chair. He was glaring at me, "Loviisa I have been giving you chances since you were a child. You have finally pushed it too far and now you are making me do the worst punishment known to the gods. I want you to know I deeply regret it. You made my son very happy. Loviisa you are here by band from Asgard and are never to return until I or the next ruler of Asgard deems it necessary. Good bye child." I stood there with tears streaming down my face. Odin stood and was about to tap his staff to the floor when the doors burst open. In walked Loki, Freja, and Frigga. "Father Can I please say goodbye?" Odin nodded. Loki walked over to me. I couldn't look at him. "Loviisa my love please look at me." I looked up. I saw the hurt in his eyes. "I want you to know that I love you so much and that no one will ever replace my love. I will try every waking hour to try and have you return. We will marry; when ever you return to Asgard I will be waiting here for you. Be safe my love and learn to control your temper. Remember I love you." He leaned in and hugged me. He whispered in my ear, "I will visit you on Midgard. You will return to Asgard my love." He pulled away and kissed me. "Son it is time." Loki nodded and backed away. I took one last look around. Frigga looked miserable, Freja was crying and wiping her eyes, Odin had a stern look on his face and Loki looked upset but content. "Loviisa I wish you the best of luck with the rest of your life." I looked at Loki one last time and saw those beautiful eyes and heard the clunk of Odin's staff. I felt a rush of air. I was falling. As I was falling I saw images playing in front of my eyes. I saw me, Freja, and Siff running around as children, I saw me and Loki sitting under a tree reading, I saw me and Freja sitting under the tree we played on as kids smiling and laughing, I saw my mother and father, I saw Loki and I walking through Asgard holding hands and smiling. The last image I saw was me as a kid smiling and giggling at me. I felt the last rush of wind and hit something hard. "AHHH!" I cried out in pain. My ribs are definitely broken again. As I laid there rubbing my ribs I heard voices and foot steps. I stopped moving and listened to my surroundings. I heard a female's voice, "I think the yell came from over here. Come on." Then there was a male's voice, "Liv I do not think we should look for the thing that made the noise. Let's leave it and wait till the morning. And I want to continue our discussion from before. Elrohir was definitely looking at you." The female spoke again, "Oh shut up. Look there's something on the ground over there." I heard the quickening of steps and more protests from the male. The footsteps stopped. I opened my eye's to see the female and male looking down at me. My vision was a little blurry I thought I was looking at Thor. "Thor?" I asked. The male spoke, "Thor? Who is Thor?" The female shrugged, "I don't know. She looks injured." I rubbed my eyes and realized that it was definitely not Thor. This man had longer hair and it was almost white. He looked older than Thor and certainly not as muscular. The female was short with black hair. She reminded me of someone but I could not remember who. "Who are you?" I said. The male looked at me, "Who are we? We should be asking you that." The female gave him a dirty look and said, "My name is Liv and this polite guy right here is Lucious. What's your name?" "My name is Loviisa. It is a pleasure to meet you Liv. Could you tell me where I am?" She nodded, "You're in Middle Earth." Middle Earth? Where the hell was that? Before I could answer Lucious tried to help me up. I shouted at him in pain, "What are you doing? My ribs are broken!" Liv shot him another dirty look and helped me up. "How was I suppose to know her ribs where broken? And why didn't you say it was a pleasure to meet me too?" I glared at him, "Because it wasn't." Liv started to laugh and Lucious looked taken back. We began to walk back to there camp. Lucious and Liv continued to bicker about some "Elf" that gave her a look. I wasn't fully listening my mind was else where. Images of Loki kept popping up in my head. I wanted to see and hold him so badly. I heard Lucious's voice and realized he was talking to me. "I'm sorry what did you say?" "I was saying where did you come from?" "I came from Asgard" I said. Lucious began to laugh, "Asgard? That place doesn't exist. Wonderful Liv, we picked up a nutter." I glared at him, "For your information Goldie Locks, I am perfectly sane. I could say the same thing about this Middle Earth place." Liv was laughing at my comment and Lucious was glaring at me. I continued to think about Asgard and Loki while Lucious asked Liv who Goldie Lock's was. I smiled I could tell that my time on Middle Earth was going to be enjoyable.


End file.
